


Джонни Уокер не одобряет

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Rimming, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я слышал ваш разговор в тот вечер. Не весь, но всё-таки слышал, – тихо продолжил Стайлз, наверное, не желая быть пойманным за этим признанием. – Крис думает, что это я ворую выпивку. Здесь даже гадать нет смысла. У меня всегда была редкая суперспособность, как у Кларка Кента.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Тин Бэнг 2016.   
> Артер: Dark Mousy  
> Финсток в этой истории ехидный и заносчивый говнюк, но я его всегда таким видела.

 

Прохлада офисного помещения никак не спасала от капелек пота, сбегающих по позвоночнику: Дерек заметно нервничал, без конца поправлял галстук и поглядывал на наручные часы, ожидая главного редактора газеты в её личном кабинете. Марин Морелл опаздывала уже на пятнадцать минут, не предупредив штатного сотрудника о задержке, но, зная эту женщину, Дерек изначально был готов к продолжительному ожиданию. Или, как вариант, к изнурительным пыткам с выдиранием зубов. Все в редакции привыкли к её строгому нраву, высокомерию и напускной мужиковатости, хотя члена между ног у Морелл точно не наблюдалось. Впрочем, Дерек мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением.  
  
– Прости, пришлось задержаться на ресепшене и решить вопрос с неотправленной документацией, – редактор хлопнула стеклянной дверью и, шумно выдохнув, уселась в свое кожаное кресло. – Давно ждешь?  
  
– Пришел ровно в назначенное время, – Дерек пошевелил плечами, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от дискомфорта, и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты сказала утром, что у тебя вроде как важный разговор ко мне.  
  
– Так и есть, – Морелл пробежалась взглядом по своему столу, заваленному разными бумагами, – у меня к тебе очень важный разговор. Это касается последней статьи.  
  
Грудь сдавило при упоминании недавно опубликованного материала – он был напрямую связан с высокопоставленным городским чиновником, и Морелл поначалу не хотела пускать статью Дерека в печать, опасаясь вырыть этим себе яму. По её напряженному взгляду можно было догадаться, что нечто подобное как раз и произошло. Морелл нечасто вызывала к себе штатных писак. Тычками для скорости заведовала её помощница, а Морелл, по наблюдению Дерека, после личных разговоров либо увольняла, либо повышала. Дерек свою работу любил, и прощаться с ней не хотел, так что изначальное волнение сейчас имело под собой устойчивую почву.  
  
Может, рассказывать о личной жизни Финстока – того самого чиновника в администрации округа Бикон-Хиллз – оказалось не самым лучшим его решением? Подумаешь, захаживал в игорные клубы, снимал шлюх и, возможно, растрачивал бюджетные средства на свои развлечения. С кем не бывает.  
  
– Насколько всё серьезно? – словно прочитав чужие мысли, спросил Дерек, внимательно разглядывая смуглое лицо начальницы. – Претензии, просьбы опровержения, штраф?..  
  
Предположения сыпались без какой-либо системы, потому что представить гнев мистера Финстока можно было легко, а вот к чему тот мог привести... Для Дерека это оставалось загадкой.  
  
– Иск, – коротко ответила Морелл, кидая на край стола кипу скрепленных бумаг. Не такая уж и загадка, судебное разбирательство было следующим по списку в голове Дерека. – Точнее говоря, не просто иск, а предварительное требование, которое, в случае неисполнения, может закончиться иском для нашей газеты.  
  
– Это лишь подтверждает мою правоту, – Дерек усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Я должен с ним ознакомиться?  
  
Дерек кивнул на документы, но уже заранее знал, что нихрена в них не поймет: юридические тонкости давались ему с трудом, а то и не давались вовсе. Выводить на чистую воду таких говнюков, как Финсток, было куда интересней. Дерек спокойно сливался с обстановкой, оставаясь тихим и почти незаметным, собирал нужную информацию, а потом публиковал её на первой полосе свежего выпуска. Например, пару месяцев назад шерифу Бикон-Хиллз пришла анонимная бандероль с видеозаписью, в которой разоблачался нечистый на руку мэр, берущий взятки с предпринимателей. Это положило начало тщательному расследованию, закончившемуся громкой отставкой. Конечно же, отправителем был Дерек, но никому об этом знать было необязательно, и уж тем более – властям.  
  
Нет, здесь не пахло подражанием супергероям или ищущему справедливости Робину Гуду. Дерек вообще не любил навешивать ярлыки на свою профессию, просто его бесила прогнившая система, которую многие боготворили. И если у него была возможность выставить скрытую информацию на обсуждение общества, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться? Раньше Дерек занимался новостными обзорами, тихо мечтая о чем-то более значимом, а теперь уже и не знал, насколько правильный выбрал путь.  
  
Скользкий – да.  
  
Небезопасный – очень.  
  
Но правильный ли?  
  
– Тебе не обязательно просматривать иск. Нолан уже разобрал его по полочкам и пришел к выводу… – Морелл замолчала, плотно сжав губы, наверное, думая, что Дерек сам поймает нить разговора, – единственно верному, понимаешь?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек на самом деле не понимал, – ты, кажется, забыла рассказать мне о требовании.  
  
– Господи, он хочет, чтобы я тебя уволила и принесла публичные извинения. Разве это не предсказуемо? Мы еще легко отделались, – Морелл всплеснула руками, рывком поднялась и начинала медленно обходить письменный стол. – Нолан считает, что ты влез в частную жизнь, сделал выводы, основываясь на сомнительных фактах, и я очень жалею, правда, что разрешила пустить это в печать без согласования с ним.  
  
– У тебя в тот день сильно болела голова.  
  
Дерек оставался спокойным и собранным, хотя его карьера, кажется, рушилась на глазах. Сердце билось где-то в глотке, эхом отзываясь по всему телу, но Морелл не должна была видеть слабость в том, кто эту слабость никогда не проявлял.  
  
– А ты был слишком настойчив и раньше не ошибался, – задумчиво качнув головой, Морелл уставилась на вырезки из газет, украшавших стены кабинета. – Знаешь, это больше моя вина, нежели твоя. Я посчитала, что фактов растраты бюджета, которые ты предоставил, достаточно, и что они вполне обоснованные, но Нолан, увы, так не считает. Финсток в этом случае абсолютно прав, а мы – в полном дерьме.  
  
– Если только ты не уволишь меня, это ведь логично? – Дерек просто констатировал факт.  
  
Морелл не ответила – она молча стояла, упираясь руками в бока, и смотрела куда-то в пространство. Их газета на печатном рынке Бикон-Хиллз появилась относительно недавно, но уже получила известность. Не только благодаря неожиданным статьям о скрытой жизни высшего общества, но и из-за правдивых новостей в различных областях, от образования и льгот до частных предпринимателей. С подобным материалом сложно работать, не наживая врагов, но Морелл привыкла держать в кулаке управление небольшим штатом и не обращать внимания на мелких сошек, что роем вились вокруг издания. Кто-то просил не писать именно о них, кто-то вежливо намекал, что в некоторые отрасли с обзорами лучше не соваться, а кто-то пытался угрожать, мгновенно получая статью-разоблачение. Морелл душу вложила в свое детище – иск и огромные штрафы разрушат её творение.  
  
– Всё в порядке, – Дерек поднялся с кресла и протянул руку, чтобы попрощаться. – За меня точно не стоит переживать.  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не хочу соглашаться на его условия, да? – Морелл ответила на рукопожатие и печально улыбнулась.  
  
– Знаю, но раз Нолан считает, что я поставил газету под удар, значит, нужно соглашаться, – он поправил рукава пиджака и направился к выходу, обернувшись уже возле дверей. – Хотя извиняться перед ним я всё же не буду.  
  
– Мы решим этот вопрос.  
  
Дерек заметил, как Морелл отвела взгляд, когда он повернул ручку двери. Они с Дереком не были друзьями, но и совсем чужими друг друга, как он думал, не считали: что-то вроде дальних и плохо знакомых, но все же родственников. У вас есть общие темы для разговоров, иногда даже мнения совпадают, но порой так и хочется ограничить зону комфорта – человек тебе всё еще чужой, а личное пространство бесценно.  
  
У них были странные, но вполне работающие отношения. Теперь их не будет вовсе.  
  
– Ну что? – Эрика округлила глаза, вскочив с места, как только Дерек показался в коридоре. Помощница главреда всегда трепетно относилась к мужской составляющей коллектива, а уж к Дереку и подавно. – Я слышала, что тебя хотят уволить за пятничную статью, это так?  
  
– Было приятно с тобой работать, – кивнув, Дерек направился дальше, а за его спиной послышался всхлип.  
  
Начинать рабочую неделю с увольнения, конечно, печально. Но что поделать, если овцы в их бизнесе гораздо слабее волков? Вот и Дерек отнесся к этой новости спокойно и рассудительно. Всему однажды приходит конец, всё имеет свою цену, и каждый должен отвечать за совершенные поступки. Успокаивала только уверенность, что Финстока еще настигнет кара. Механизм был уже запущен, статья увидела свет и была прочитана горожанами. Пусть даже итог вышел не таким, как ожидалось, Дерек всё равно знал, что этот человек нечист на руку. Верил своим глазам и ушам, а не только бумажкам, которые удалось собрать и которых, как оказалось, недостаточно для публичного обвинения.  
  
Миссия выполнена, пусть и не без потерь.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут Дерек перешагнул через порог редакции и направился к припаркованной неподалеку Камаро. Горло не сдавливало, слезы не катились по небритым щекам, да и пальцы не подрагивали, когда полупустая картонная коробка с личными вещами приземлилась в багажник.  
  
Ничего у Дерека не ёкало. Это был осознанный шаг в выборе между достойным уходом и новой головной болью Марин Морелл.  
  
Дерек, как рассудительный и адекватный мужик, решил возникшую проблему без скандалов, вот и всё. По-джентльменски.  


 

  
  
Несмотря на поздний апрельский вечер и затянутое грозовыми тучами небо, на улице было душно. Интуиция подсказывала, что скоро пыльный асфальт пропитается дождем, поэтому Дерек торопился добраться до нужного места. Машину он оставил возле многоэтажного дома, где снимал квартиру второй год подряд: Кора уехала на учебу в другой город, о ней заботился дядюшка Питер, а большой дом оказался для Дерека слишком пуст, и был продан без каких-либо проблем.  
  
Уютный ресторан «Ловушка», куда Дерек направился, чтобы пропустить несколько глотков виски, находился на соседней улице. До него оставалось минут десять ходьбы неспешным шагом, но легкий, еле заметный аромат свежести, насыщающий воздух в преддверии грозы, тактично намекал, что пора бы ускориться.  
  
Телефон в кармане кожаной куртки разродился ненавязчивой мелодией. Достав его, Дерек увидел входящее смс и провел пальцем по сенсорному экрану:  
  
**Крис 9:23 p.m.  
  
> На сегодня я закончил, увидимся в зале, если не передумал.**  
  
Ничего не ответив, Дерек закинул мобильник обратно в карман и ускорил шаг – еще немного, и тучи разразятся проливным дождем.  
  
Крис Арджент, владевший «Ловушкой» почти два года, шел приятным бонусом к предстоящей выпивке. С момента разрушительного пожара, в котором погибли почти все Хейлы, этот человек стал практически членом семьи для выживших. Крис помог им в горе, позаботился в нужное время и предоставил Питеру с двумя его племянниками крышу над головой, пока восстанавливался сгоревший особняк. Это заложило крепкий фундамент в их долгой дружбе. Восемь лет прошло с тех пор, а Дерек по-прежнему не стеснялся рассказывать Крису самые важные моменты своей жизни. Они могли часами обсуждать всё, что угодно: начиная от партнеров по сексу, половой принадлежностью которых Дерек не особо-то заморачивался, и заканчивая политическими взглядами или последним просмотренным фильмом. Если учесть крайнюю неразговорчивость всех членов семьи Хейл, то подобное доверие уже говорило о многом. И ценилось обеими сторонами.  
  
Дерек остановился возле кирпичного здания с панорамными окнами, где в сумерках ярким неоновым пятном светилось название ресторана. Достал сигарету из недавно распечатанной пачки и, задумчиво покрутив её в пальцах, вспомнил, что раз шесть за последнюю неделю обещал себе бросить курить. Он не был из тех людей, которые оправдывали табачный дым возможностью успокоиться, Дереку нравилось курить. Размышления о вреде иногда отбивали желание, но эффекта хватало не более, чем на сутки. Всё-таки некоторые плохие привычки могли следовать за человеком на всем жизненном пути. Нельзя сказать, что Дерек был этому рад, однако и слабым он себя назвать не мог – просто некоторые обещания он сдерживать не умел, даже данные самому себе.  
  
– Вот уж кого не надеялась здесь встретить, так это тебя, милый, – справа послышался приятный женский голос.  
  
По тротуару, цокая каблуками, вышагивала давняя знакомая, имя которой Дерек и рад был забыть, да только хрен ему, а не исполнение желаний.  
  
– Кейт, – он убрал обратно в пачку так и не прикуренную сигарету, ощущая себя иголкой в стоге сена, которую всё-таки нашли, – могу лишь сказать, что удивление взаимно. Давно в Калифорнии?  
  
– Приехала этим утром и решила сделать брату сюрприз, – Арджент прищурила свои кошачьи глазки, подходя так близко, как подошли бы немногие… но это ведь Кейт, она крайне редко спрашивала разрешение. – Пейзажи вокруг меняются, но люди в этом городке, к счастью, остаются прежними. Ты мне не рад, и это тоже не изменилось.  
  
– Хотел бы я сказать, что ты не права, но лучше промолчу.  
  
Кейт скользнула взглядом по лицу Дерека, на секунду задерживаясь на его плотно сжатых губах, и наигранно вздохнула, словно вспоминая былые дни. Жаль, что Дереку было абсолютно насрать на их общее прошлое. То есть, жалеть в этом случае должна Кейт, а Дереку всё еще насрать. Подумаешь, трахнулись несколько раз по молодости… такое случается.  
  
– Знаешь, а ты, как джентльмен, мог бы поучаствовать в моем представлении. Ради дамы, – Кейт улыбнулась именно так, как всегда умела – хищно и загадочно. – Скажешь Крису, что пригласил меня в Бикон Хиллз и безумно рад моему приезду, пока я скромно постою в сторонке? Что касается расплаты, то я буду очень щедра на отсутствие одежды.  
  
– Боишься, что он выгонит тебя взашей после того инцидента? – Дерек покачал головой, пытаясь сдерживать смех. – Так и не простил до сих пор? Его можно понять.  
  
– Мне кажется, он всё еще немного злится, – Кейт, сморщив нос, украдкой заглянула в ресторан через окно позади Дерека, – совсем чуть-чуть, но портить себе праздник мне как-то не хочется.  
  
– И какой же у тебя праздник, если не секрет? – память отказывалась выдавать какие-либо даты.  
  
– Мой приезд, конечно же. – Кейт весело фыркнула, ударив Дерека кулаком в плечо.  
  
– Тогда празднуй в одиночестве, а я передам Крису от тебя пламенный привет, – тихо сказал Дерек, чуть наклонившись к её уху, и направился к дверям «Ловушки».  
  
Кейт непривычно робко потопталась на месте, посматривая по сторонам, но потом пожала плечами и сделала шаг к Дереку:  
  
– Да плевать я хотела на вашу мужскую солидарность.  
  
Вот теперь Дерек узнавал в этой непривычно любезной женщине настоящую Кейт. Он пропустил её вперед, вежливо придерживая дверь и втайне мечтая сделать какую-то гадость. Например, отвесить подзатыльник или поставить подножку, будто в нем проснулся проказливый мальчишка.  
  
Тот злополучный инцидент Дерек прекрасно помнил, потому что отпаивал Криса коньяком на протяжении нескольких дней: Кейт прикарманила крупную сумму денег из рабочего сейфа брата, решив, что уведомлять его об этом необязательно. Правда, потом всё-таки поставила в известность и даже выплатила всё до цента, пересылая на расчетный счет, но отговорки о причинах совершенного поступка звучали глупо, а Крис так и не простил Кейт подобную выходку.  
  
Неудивительно. Дерек бы вообще вывернул её шею до громкого хруста, и дело не в деньгах – просто Кейт Арджент откровенно бесила. Тоже ничего удивительного.  


 

  
  
Посетителей ресторана можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Зачастую фоновые развлечения приходились на выходные: живые выступления с приятным вокалом, тематические вечеринки и корпоративы на диванчиках с бархатной обивкой. Дорогущий виски продавался куда эффективней – неподдельный Блю Лейбл в этом городке закупался именно через «Ловушку», – так что Крис делал все ставки на привлечение обеспеченных, пусть и шумных компаний. Чем больше укура, как говорил Арджент, тем больше продаж после своевременно предложенной дегустации. В будние дни, по личному наблюдению Дерека, ресторан жил спокойной жизнью, с тихим аккомпанементом рок-музыки и размеренным потоком гостей.  
  
На стенах висели фотографии охотников с пойманной добычей, старые ружья и арбалеты в деревянных застекленных витринах украшали гостевой зал. Теплая атмосфера, приглушенный свет, улыбчивые официанты и понимающий хозяин, много лет положивший на алтарь своего бизнеса и считавший, что красиво и комфортно – не значит «дорого». Именно поэтому у Криса была куча постоянных клиентов: они открывали здесь собственные счета, тратили честно (или не очень) заработанные деньги, и приводили с собой не менее обеспеченных друзей.  
  
Еще недавно Дерек зашел бы сюда только в вечер субботы: выпить и послушать гитарные аккорды, но теперь он не был обременен страданиями в душном офисе, да и вообще никакими заботами. Волнение насчет поиска работы также пока не одолевало. О’кей, если только чуть-чуть – работником месяца он не становился ни разу, да и каких-то серьезных рекомендаций у Дерека тоже не было. На примете мелькали парочка газетенок, несколько журналов – вот и всё. В большинстве из них штат уже давно укомплектован, так что убедить главных редакторов в привлекательности своей кандидатуры будет крайне сложно. Не помешало бы продумать план из обязательных, тактически верных шагов, но не сегодня.  
  
Сегодня у Дерека был официальный выходной по случаю неожиданного увольнения.  
  
– Выделить вам столик, мистер Хейл? – вежливо обратился к нему Джексон Уиттмор из-за стойки ресепшена.  
  
Кристофер появился в узком коридорчике буквально через секунду, словно поджидал удачный момент для неожиданного, почти магического появления, поэтому Дерек не успел открыть рот и вымолвить хотя бы «нет, Джексон, ты же знаешь, что я напиваюсь в баре», или обычное «здравствуй и отвали».  
  
– Мы обойдемся без столика, – Крис распахнул было объятия для пламенного дружеского приветствия, но заметил главную проблему этого вечера, спрятавшуюся за спиной Дерека. – А ты какого черта здесь делаешь? Я думал, что весьма доступно прояснил вопрос твоего возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
Тональность разговора моментально изменилась: голос Криса стал ниже и грубее, лицо напряглось при виде сестры, и разве что глаз не задергался. Именно такой реакции Дерек и ожидал, так что просчитал все свои действия наперед: рукопожатие, многозначительное подмигивание не то в насмешке, не то в намеке на паршивость ситуации, и вежливый отход к барной стойке. Вмешиваться в семейные разборки Арджентов – себе дороже, не говоря уже о количестве нервных клеток, которые заметно пострадают после тихой, но ядовитой перебранки. Дерек выполнил план вплоть до малейших деталей, и даже Уиттмору кивнул, получив в ответ белозубую, но принужденную улыбку. Кажется, хостес ненавидел всё, что связано с его работой или начальством в частности. Это Дерека не заботило.  
  
– Двойную порцию виски со льдом и шот текилы, – Дерек уселся на высокий стул и двумя ударами ладони по столешнице подозвал бармена, стоящего спиной к нему и спокойно протиравшего бокалы.  
  
Тот обернулся, смерив Дерека оценивающим взглядом, и кивнул головой, принимая заказ.

  
  
– Тяжелый день? – бармен отставил в сторону чистую посуду, вытер руки полотенцем и потянулся к одной из полок, чтобы достать бутылку с алкоголем. – Учтите, если смешаете текилу и виски, то завтрашнее утро станет еще тяжелее. Советую выбрать Джонни Уокера.  
  
– Именно его и предпочитаю, просто забыл уточнить, – Дерек пристально наблюдал за движением длинных пальцев, которые слишком соблазнительно отвинчивали крышку. Зрелище приковывало к себе взгляд. – Но с текилой ты не угадал, она не для меня. Слишком сложно для употребления.  
  
– Согласен, – ответный легкий смешок приятно отозвался в груди.  
  
Дерек не видел его раньше, хотя в «Ловушке» бывал частенько. Неважно, что все посещения заканчивались распитием высокоградусного алкоголя, такого парня он бы точно запомнил: темно-каштановые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, вздернутый нос и коньячно-карие глаза. Рабочая форма у всех барменов была одинаковой, но строгая рубашка, галстук-бабочка и подтяжки определенно шли ему гораздо больше, чем всем остальным. Новый сотрудник Криса, вне всяких сомнений, был чертовски хорош собой.  
  
– Ваш виски, – бокал едва слышно ударился донышком о столешницу, всколыхнув несколько кубиков льда, – а это крепкое успокоительное для мистера Арджента.  
  
Шот текилы приземлился рядом, вместе с тарелкой, на которой ровными дольками был нарезан свежий лимон.  
  
– Похвальная осведомленность в успокоительных, – Дерек мазнул взглядом по его шее, рискуя спалиться, но вовремя одернул себя и обратил внимание на бейдж: – Стайлз… интересное имя. Не замечал тебя раньше.  
  
– Я здесь чуть больше недели, но уверяю: вы во мне не разочаруетесь, – бокал с выпивкой замер возле рта. Крепким алкоголем давиться крайне неприятно, так что остановился Дерек очень вовремя. – Я слишком хорошо разбираюсь в напитках, особенно шотландских.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, и у Дерека перед глазами со скоростью экспресса пронеслись искрящиеся картины. Например, как эти губы соблазнительно растягиваются на его члене, или как сильно этот мальчик прогибается в пояснице, пока принимает в себя по самые яйца. Мысли с трудом собирались обратно в ровный ряд, потому что Стайлз всё еще смотрел, и не просто смотрел – добивал. Словно просек, какая именно хрень творилась сейчас у Дерека в голове.  
  
– Заказал мне выпивку? – Крис уселся на соседний стул, облокотился на барную стойку и достал из внутреннего кармана дорогого пиджака пачку сигарет. – Очень предусмотрительно, но единственным шотом ты не отделаешься. Поверить не могу, что ты позвал сюда Кейт.  
  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что это по моей вине она приперлась в Бикон-Хиллз? – Дерек покосился на Криса и сделал первый глоток, решив промолчать о том, как обидны были его слова.  
  
– А разве нет? – Крис опрокинул в себя стопку текилы и заел горючую жидкость лимоном, а потом процедил сквозь зубы: – Она сказала, что это твоих рук дело.  
  
– Однажды она сказала, что её пытался трахнуть твой лучший официант, и требовала компенсации, – выпитый алкоголь начал медленно ударять в голову, согревая изнутри, приятной негой растекаясь по телу. – Чем всё закончилось?  
  
– Тот официант действительно был слишком любвеобилен, – Крис погрозил указательным пальцем, одновременно пытаясь прикурить сигарету, – правда, его любовь не распространялась на Кейт, но всё же.  
  
– Но всё же это оказалось хорошо продуманным пиздежом, – иронично добавил Дерек, одним большим глотком допивая виски, – так что сделай уже выводы.  
  
– Ты её не звал.  
  
– Нет, я её не звал.  
  
Кристофер взмахнул рукой, подзывая Стайлза, чтобы сделать еще один заказ.  
  
– Повторишь? – Крис глубоко затянулся и выпустил дым к потолку. Стайлз кивнул, достал початую бутылку Уокера и подлил сначала виски, а затем ловко управился с текилой. – Какие у тебя новости? И не говори, что хорошие, потому что по лицу вижу – всё хреново. Проблемы на работе?  
  
Дерек молча проследил взглядом за Стайлзом, который на другом конце барной стойки продолжал расставлять по местам чистые бокалы. Он до последнего надеялся, что разговаривать о работе не придется. Думал, что держит эмоции под контролем, не выдавая себя. О своих проигрышах рассказывать не хотелось, ведь каким бы правильным не казалось принятое решение, это не значило, что Дереку не было паршиво. Что не задето чувство собственного достоинства, или что его не посещали раздумья. А вдруг? Вдруг, кинувшись в бой с Финстоком, они бы одержали победу?  
  
Одно хорошо: Дерек не любил оглядываться назад. Сделал шаг – принимай последствия. И Дерек принимал их с прямой спиной, не сгибаясь даже под напором выжидающего взгляда, которым Арджент пытался разбить его скорлупу.  
  
Дохлый номер.  
  
– Меня уволили, – Дерек отпил из бокала и аккуратно взболтал остатки, – точнее, я сам ушел, но по своей вине. Ничего серьезного.  
  
– Ничего серьезного – это когда ты уходишь на другое место с более высоким заработком, а не увольняешься по своей вине, – Крис затушил окурок и отодвинул в сторону керамическую пепельницу в виде черепа. – Что произошло?  
  
Дерек украдкой взглянул на Криса и ухмыльнулся: у него седина в короткостриженых волосах, паутина морщин и усталый вид, не говоря уже о приехавшей Кейт. Не стоило прилагать огромных усилий, чтобы понять – Крису не нужны чужие проблемы и переживания, даже если они принадлежали Дереку. По крайней мере, уж точно не сейчас. Со своими неприятностями, затапливающими все свободное пространство, Дерек как-нибудь справится и сам. Тем более что выносить за стены редакции информацию, благодаря которой Дерека теперь считали лжецом, оболгавшим уважаемого члена общества, было бы крайне необдуманно.  
  
– Я пустил в печать непроверенный материал, – он решил ответить коротко, не вдаваясь в детали, потому что знал – Крис не отвалит. – Ничего серьезного, но уйти всё же пришлось.  
  
– Получается, что ты несколько часов как безработный, и пришел ко мне запить горе? – всё-таки Дерек давно заметил, что у Арджентов очень похожие улыбки: с оттенком превосходства и неизменным ехидством. – Хотя, знаешь, а ведь это даже хорошо, потому что Кейт…  
  
–…не терпится приступить к заданию уже завтра, – виновница беседы появилась за спиной Криса, впиваясь тонкими пальчиками в его плечо. – Вот видишь, Хейл, я умею приезжать вовремя, даже без приглашений. Ты ведь ему уже сказал, да?  
  
– Сдал с потрохами, ничего нового, – Дерек даже выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
– Слушай, Кейт, я не успел тебе сказать, но должность управляющего давно припасена для Дерека, – Крис похлопал сестру по ладони, всё еще лежавшей на его плече. – Давно обещал ему запасной план на случай увольнения из газеты. Так вот, сегодня его уволили.  
  
Повисла недолгая тишина, которая давала Дереку многозначительный намек – пора спасать умирающего охотника из лап прожорливого медведя.  
  
– Да, мы договорились о работе этим утром, когда меня погнали из редакторского дела, – Дерек не любил врать, но это, вроде как, и не было ложью.  
  
Отчасти.  
  
– Работу? – Кейт удивленно приподняла брови и наклонилась вперед, чтобы посмотреть Крису в глаза. – При чем здесь работа, если ты просто хотел найти воришку, который тырит из бара дорогущую выпивку?  
  
Звук разбившегося стекла отвлек их от беседы, вынуждая обратить внимание на бармена. Стайлз стоял с ошарашенным, но жутко виноватым взглядом, держа в одной руке полотенце, а в другой, судя по всему, еще недавно был целый и невредимый бокал.  
  
– Вот видишь, моему персоналу нужна крепкая рука. Именно этим Дерек и займется, – Крис взмахнул ладонью в сторону Стайлза и осуждающе покачал головой. – Позови уборщицу, сынок, не хватало еще, чтобы ты поранился.  
  
– Да, конечно, – Стайлз растерянно посмотрел себе под ноги, его щеки залил пунцовый румянец. – Черт, простите, я сейчас сам всё уберу.  
  
Стайлз в этот момент выглядел так возбуждающе, что Дерек готов был стукнуться головой о столешницу. Он редко так сильно западал на незнакомых людей. Правильнее было бы сказать «никогда», но сегодня всё полетело кувырком. Еще как полетело, потому что слова Криса, где в оригинале звучало что-то о крепкой руке, Дерек запросто переиначил в своих мыслях на крепкий член. Вот что значит: давно не заниматься нормальным, здоровым сексом. Это вовсе не добавляло ему очков, поэтому единственным вариантом было – не спалиться.  
  
– Так трепетно заботишься о парне? – Дерек недоуменно приподнял брови и, кажется, всё-таки спалился… вот же блядь. – А время меняет людей, как я посмотрю. Тобой можно гордиться.  
  
– Меняет, но не всех, – взгляд Криса безоговорочно дополнил его ответ, намекая, что некоторые вещи не стоит произносить вслух, – а Стайлз действительно у меня на особом счету.  
  
– Потому что его отец – шериф округа? – Кейт закатила глаза и села рядом с братом, забирая у него из-под носа нетронутую порцию текилы. – Или потому что у него отличная задница?  
  
Дереку бы раствориться в тихо игравшей рок-музыке, лишь бы не слышать голоса Кейт и того бреда, что выдавал этот паршивый язык. Дерек бы даже отвесил ей тот самый подзатыльник, о котором думал раньше, и отвесил с превеликим удовольствием, да вот только женщин он не бил – принцип.  
  
– Я обещал шерифу, что позабочусь о нем, а ты обещала, что прекратишь шутить на несмешные темы, – Крис забрал обратно выпивку, покрутил в пальцах маленькую стопку и быстро выпил одним глотком, тут же съедая лимон вместе с горькой цедрой. – Видишь, Дерек, ничего время не меняет. Это заблуждение.  
  
– Как это благородно с твоей стороны, – фыркнула Кейт, не скрывая обиды, видимо, из-за недавнего отказа в помощи; для неё это был отличный предлог, чтобы остаться в городе. – Только ты не учел один важный нюанс: у тебя кто-то ворует бухло по пятьсот баксов за бутыль, и это вполне может быть твой драгоценный Стайлз.  
  
Кейт убрала за ухо светлый локон и широко улыбнулась. Дерек лишь по выражению её лица мог предположить, какие бесы разыгрались за маской добродушия: Кейт думала, что победила. Была уверена, что Крис одумается, и позволит ей остаться в Бикон-Хиллз, вновь открывая двери своего шикарного особняка. После их последней ссоры точка невозврата грязным пятном отпечаталась на семейных отношениях, поэтому Крис категорически запрещал сестре появляться на своей личной территории. Хранил свои ценности нетронутыми, и это касалось не только материальных вещей – моральное благополучие тоже входило в список.  
  
Дерек всегда считал, что Крису в родственных связях не подфартило. Кейт – врунишка и хитрожопая выдра, способная предать кого угодно ради собственной выгоды. Родной отец – Джерард – давно осужден в другом штате за убийство своего конкурента. Только Крис имел в запасе добропорядочность и веру в справедливость, как и его погибшая дочь.  
  
– Я буду в гостинице до завтрашнего вечера, – Кейт поднялась и легонько похлопала Криса между лопаток. – Мой номер телефона прежний, если передумаешь.  
  
– Доброй ночи, – Дерек попрощался за двоих, зная, что Крис промолчит, а затем облегченно вздохнул.  
  
Он никогда не скрывал, что присутствие Кейт в его личном понимании сравнивалось с легким удушением. Словно спасительные глотки воздуха сквозь приоткрытое окно, пока за спиной разгоралось пламя, выжигая на стенах адские послания. Так и есть, Дерек сравнивал Кейт с дьяволом и не стыдился своих ассоциаций, потому что трахать Арджент и общаться с ней – две разные стороны одной ржавой медали.  
  
– Так ты действительно предлагаешь мне работу или… – Дерек замолчал, решая заглушить слова последним глотком янтарной жидкости на дне бокала.  
  
– Предлагаю, я ведь человек слова, но об этом не здесь. Кейт уже и так наговорила много лишнего, – Крис украдкой посмотрел на Стайлза, который, сгорбившись, сметал разбитое стекло. – Давай еще по одной, а потом я расскажу тебе очень занятную историю у себя в кабинете.  
  
– Тогда ты оплачиваешь мой счет, – хмельная улыбка на лице Дерека оказалась гораздо шире обычной.  
  
– И где же логическая связь?  
  
– Нигде, я просто хочу, чтобы ты оплатил мой счет.  
  
Они рассмеялись, легко и непринужденно, а у Дерека как-то странно сжалось сердце. Вроде ничего страшного, подумаешь, накосячил, просрал выстроенные на будущее планы, но ведь появились и плюсы. Например, Стайлз, невольно притягивающий взгляд. Или новая работа у хорошего друга, а это означало стабильность, потерять которую Дерек боялся больше всего. За все совершенные поступки нужно держать ответ, и здесь жертва была невысока – всего лишь нарушить давний принцип.  
  
«Разделяй дружбу и работу» – всегда считал Дерек и придерживался собственных правил. Но вот его уволили, в перспективе ничего обнадеживающего, а Крис вовремя предложил свободную должность. Отказывать было бы глупо, не так ли? Вот и Дерек не собирался упускать свой шанс, закрывая за собой дверь рабочего кабинета, принадлежащего Крису.


	2. Chapter 2

– Рассказывай, – Дерек плюхнулся на кожаный диванчик в углу небольшого кабинета, и посмотрел на Криса: тот задумчиво разглядывал захмелевшим взглядом фотографию, кнопками закрепленную на пробковой доске, а с глянцевого снимка ему в ответ улыбалась давно погибшая дочь. – Уверен, что не хочешь обсудить этот вопрос завтра утром?  
  
– Да тут и обсуждать нечего, Кейт уже практически всё растрепала, – Крис ожил, сделал несколько шагов к рабочему столу и присел в крутящееся офисное кресло. – Я заметил пропажу случайно, когда рано утром перед открытием, полез в барный шкафчик. Только вместо нужной мне бутылки я нашел... – он сделал короткую паузу, – а вот ничего я не нашел.  
  
– Дай-ка угадаю, твой Джонни Уокер сделал ноги? Блю Лейбл, двадцать пять лет выдержки, никакой подделки и тончайший вкус, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди и сидел с таким выражением лица, словно только что раскрыл самое коварное преступление. – Я прав?  
  
– Как догадался? – кажется, Крис не был удивлен такой точности.  
  
– Да потому что, будь я на месте вора, то из всего ассортимента спиздил бы именно Блю Лейбл, – усмехнулся Дерек, при этом легко пожимая плечами.  
  
– Это вовсе не смешно, Дерек. У меня, между прочим, эксклюзивные дилерские поставки и перепродажа в соседние городки по контрактам, – Крис облокотился на стол и сцепил пальцы в замок, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. – У меня репутация, в конце концов, поэтому нужно всё сделать тихо. Вычислить этого мелкого гадёныша и… чёрт, поверить не могу.  
  
Крис прикрыл глаза, а к Дереку в голову закралась мысль, что подозреваемый в этом деле уже давно имелся. Его сознание от последнего выпитого бокала виски стремительно мутнело, словно взбаламученная озерная вода, но это не мешало удерживать логическую цепочку на уровне понимания. Догадки сменяли друг друга, пока, наконец, не сложились в одну очень даже вероятную теорию.  
  
– Значит, судя по твоему удивлению, в отчетах всё было ровно? – спросил Дерек только ради уточнения.  
  
Крис задумчиво кивнул.  
  
– Но кто-то ведь должен был составить этот отчет? – вопрос, кажется, решался прямо на глазах.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
Ответ прозвучал коротко и более чем ясно. Ответ, который Дереку не понравился. Такой прекрасный кандидат на возможную встречу без обязательств, и такой откровенный облом в самом начале пути.   
  
– Скотт занимался пересменкой, а до него, вечером, отчет составлял Стайлз. Я тебе больше скажу: всё началось с момента его прихода, – Крис украдкой взглянул на Дерека, и по выражению его лица было понятно – он не рад стечению этих обстоятельств. – Я тогда не стал поднимать шум, а решил просто понаблюдать, только вот через несколько дней пропала еще одна бутылка.  
  
– И снова в его смену? – Дерек сел ровно, упираясь локтями в колени, и всячески старался отделаться от неприятных ощущений под ребрами.  
  
– Да, с идеально составленным отчетом. Я наутро специально проверил.  
  
– Тогда в чем дело? – во всем этом разговоре уже дважды промелькнула главная причина, из-за которой он вообще состоялся, поэтому Дерек был искренне удивлен. – Зачем кого-то искать, если вор у тебя перед носом?  
  
– Да потому что у меня в голове не укладывается, Хейл! – выкрикнул Кристофер и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. – Быть такого не может, это не Стайлз, я ведь его знаю, Дерек, я знаю его отца и… мне просто нужно быть уверенным на все сто процентов, понимаешь?  
  
Дерек отвернулся, рассматривая стену, увешанную графиками, нормативами, вырезками из газет, где в статьях упоминался ресторан, и другими почеркушками. Он быстро обдумывал варианты, при которых виновным мог оказаться не Стайлз, а кто-то другой, но таковых в голову не приходило. Дерек привык верить фактам, а факты говорили сами за себя. Только по каким-то причинам Крис отказывался принимать их во внимание, ставя под удар не только свой бизнес, но и репутацию. Дерека это заводило в тупик, поскольку вопрос чести у этого Арджента всегда стоял на первом месте.  
  
Значит, нужно было помочь Крису либо разочароваться окончательно, либо вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
– Ладно. Я этого паренька не знаю, так что буду наблюдать за ним без предвзятости, – Дерек хлопнул по коленям и поднялся с диванчика, намереваясь свалить восвояси. – Только один вопрос: что будет после того, как я его приведу?   
  
– Не знаю. Если это действительно Стайлз, то я вычту с него оптовую стоимость и доложу шерифу, а там пусть сами разбираются, – Крис пожал плечами.  
  
– Нет, я спрашивал про себя, – Дерек спрятал руки в карманы джинсов, испытывая некоторую неловкость, – останется ли за мной должность управляющего, или я нужен только для одного дела?  
  
– Будь уверен, я предлагаю тебе постоянное место с фиксированной оплатой, – Крис тоже поднялся на ноги и обогнул письменный стол, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от Дерека, – но детали мы обсудим уже завтра, чтобы в нашем контракте вдруг не появился лишний ноль. Ты ведь для этого меня текилой спаивал, сознавайся?  
  
– Моя правда тебе не понравится, – сарказм прозвучал почти серьезно.  
  
– Я бы не стал с тобой спать даже после такого угощения, уж извини, – Крис рассмеялся, и легкое напряжение между ними спало, как рухнувшая от удара кирпичная стена.  
  
Бум – и не стало в голове странных опасений, что недавно обретенная стабильность могла послать Дерека к черту.  
  
– Это, конечно, очень печально, но я как-нибудь переживу, – Дерек похлопал Криса по плечу. – Завтра в девять?  
  
– Так точно, – улыбнулся Крис, наигранно двумя пальцами отдавая честь.   
  
Дереку это показалось скрытым жестом «застрелите меня к черту», но правильнее было бы промолчать. Он прислушался к внутреннему голосу, который, хоть и надрался изрядно, но всё равно нашептывал дельные вещи. Например: не говори лишнего, не мешай градусы, надевай презерватив. Дерек доверял ему, как себе… или, постойте-ка, это ведь и был он.  
  
Неважно.  
  
Важно лишь то, что всю дорогу до дома Дерек не проигрывал в памяти разговор с Крисом, и не пытался понять важность возложенной на него ответственности, а вспоминал улыбку, которую подарил ему Стайлз перед самым уходом из ресторана. Ради такой улыбки и ради такого рта, не говоря уже об остальном, Дерек готов был доказать Крису, что воришка и Стайлз – это два разных человека. Он даже начал понемногу верить в случайные совпадения.  
  
Дело оставалось за малым: понять, зачем вообще нужно воровать то, что обязательно привлечет внимание? Зачем рубить сук, на котором удобно сидишь?  
  


  
  
Этой ночью Дерек беззаботно провалился в сон, хотя после отъезда Коры часто мучился бессонницей, бездумно щелкая пультом от телевизора. Когда младшая сестра уехала на учебу в другой штат, оставшись жить у дяди Питера, это ударило пусть и не больно, но весьма ощутимо. Дерек всегда знал, что когда-нибудь Кора поступит в колледж и начнет собственный путь, только вот думать об этом, оказывается, было куда легче, чем осознавать уже случившийся факт. Жизнь стала пустой, словно высохший цветок, который корнями всё еще находился в земле, но не получал питания для полноценного роста. Дерек безумно скучал по семье, от которой после пожара и так почти ничего не осталось. Податься вслед за Корой не мог, как и оставить работу в Бикон-Хиллз. Редакторское дело оставалось единственным занятием, приносящим хоть чуточку удовольствия, а Дерек умел ценить то, что имеет.  
  
Спустя несколько месяцев он снял небольшую квартирку на втором этаже многоэтажки, начал привыкать к холостяцкой жизни и к редким визитам Коры по праздникам. Ночью спальню затапливал свет высоких уличных фонарей, а поскольку Дерек ленился повесить, наконец-то, нормальные плотные шторы, то фонари несколько часов кряду водили дружный хоровод с его бессонницей. Мысли о Коре и Питере пристраивались рядом, создавая успешный ансамбль, а Дерек проигрывал: не спал почти до рассвета и накачивался с утра крепким черным кофе.  
  
Сегодня Дерек не заметил тусклого желтого света, пробивающегося в окна, не зациклился на воспоминаниях и даже не обратил внимания на истеричные крики молодой парочки, что проживали этажом выше. Наверное, всему виной шотландский виски или тепло по венам от того же напитка. А быть может – ощущение нужности после того, как откровенно накосячил, или самая обычная уверенность в завтрашнем дне, чего не ощущалось на прежней работе.  
  
Пусть и задача перед Дереком стояла нешуточная.  
  


  
  
В гостевом зале собрался весь персонал ресторана «Ловушка». Дерек, по привычке скрестив руки на груди, внимательно рассматривал каждого человека по очереди. Крис произносил небольшую речь о грядущих переменах в руководстве, рассказывал, какие обязанности закреплены за Дереком, и почему все должны слушаться его беспрекословно, особенно бармены.  
  
Дерек задержался взглядом на Стайлзе: красная клетчатая рубашка, надетая поверх белой футболки, на удивление была ему к лицу, а узкие черные джинсы облегали бедра и задницу. Как заставить себя не пялиться на Стайлза, Дерек не знал.  
  
Стайлз, казалось, не подозревал, что его бесстыдно рассматривают, потому что во время собрания, где говорил исключительно Крис, постоянно перешептывался со Скоттом. Это имя Дерек запомнил очень хорошо.  
  
«Мой незаменимый бро, я ему обязан работой», – сказал недавно Стайлз, дополняя слова Криса. Именно тогда Дерек понял, что может влипнуть окончательно.  
  
Затыкать слишком болтливых ребят было для него непомерным кайфом.  
  
– Чаевые на мистера Хейла тоже распространяются? – надменно спросила Лидия, представленная как очень ответственная и любящая порядок официантка. – Уточняю, чтобы знать наверняка.  
  
– Нет. Я проживу без ваших чаевых, – Дерек впервые подал голос после того, как представился, – а теперь, если мы закончили, то приступайте к уборке. Ресторан открывается через полчаса. Проверю каждый стол и если увижу там хоть крошку – накажу.  
  
Толпа застыла, словно истуканы. Крис одобрительно кивнул, явно получая удовольствие от увиденного, и дважды хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
– Вы всё слышали? За работу! – не менее грозно дополнил Крис, наблюдая, как работники расходятся по своим местам, выполнять порученные задания.  
  
У Дерека не было раньше возможности показать, как ответственно он подходил к любой работе. Сейчас эта возможность была. И если в его контракте были обозначены такие задачи, как чистота зала, быстрое обслуживание и порядок в отчетности, то к исполнению каждого пункта Дерек собирался подойти с максимальной серьезностью. За кухней и всем, что связано с продуктами, следил шеф-повар Вернон Бойд, так что круг обязанностей сужался до бумажной волокиты, приемки товара и контроля над персоналом. Дерек был уверен, что с этим проблем не возникнет, пусть опыта в сфере общественного питания у него и не было совсем. Криса это не остановило – не остановит и Дерека.  
  
– Мне нужно уехать на пару часов, решить кое-какие вопросы с Кейт и её отъездом, пока она снова не натворила дел, – Крис положил руку на плечо Дерека и едва ощутимо сжал пальцы. – Справишься?  
  
– Не вижу препятствий, – Дерек чувствовал себя уверенно и свободно. – Поезжай, я позабочусь здесь обо всем.  
  
– Отлично, и не забывай о… – фраза осталась незаконченной, но и без слов всё было понятно.  
  
Дерек обернулся вслед уходящему Крису и взглянул на наручные часы: до открытия оставалось пятнадцать минут, а желудок и заспанный мозг отчаянно требовали кофе. Привычка не высыпаться сейчас играла против него, потому что отсутствие полноценного сна разбивало Дерека на миллиард частей. Внешне он этого не показывал, но мысленно мечтал накачаться кофеином по самые гланды. Вспомнив, что совсем недавно видел в холодном кухонном цеху чайник для персонала и баночку с растворимым кофе, Дерек направился к служебному помещению. Но только он ступил за дверь, как в него со всей дури врезался Стайлз, видимо, отвлекшись на застегивание бабочки.  
  
– Ну привет, – Дерек поздоровался уже во второй раз за это утро, наслаждаясь возможностью рассмотреть Стайлза еще ближе.  
  
– Так вроде виделись уже, – широкая улыбка стала контрольным выстрелом в лоб, заставляя Дерека улыбнуться в ответ, – или вы, наверное, пропустили недавнее собрание, витая где-то в районе моей ширинки? Точно вам говорю, так оно и было.  
  
В одно мгновение Дерек рухнул с воображаемых небес на вполне реальную землю.  
  
– Что за?.. Я не пялился на твою ширинку, она меня вообще не интересует, – Дерек безбожно врал, потому что, да, он пялился, но делал это крайне незаметно. Или думал, что незаметно. – Знаешь, шел бы ты готовить свое рабочее место к открытию.  
  
Он сделал шаг в сторону – узкий коридор всё же позволял разойтись без жертв, – но Стайлз шагнул вместе с ним, вновь загораживая проход. Да что с ним было не так? В самом начале разговора Дерек подумал, что ему пригрозят обвинениями в сексуальном домогательстве, хотя особых причин он не наблюдал. А теперь и вовсе не понимал, чего хочет Стайлз.  
  
– Просто ради уточнения, мистер Хейл, – Стайлз чуть подался вперед и опасно прищурился, – держитесь подальше от моей ширинки, даже взглядом.  
  
– Если ты так сильно заботишься о своей ширинке, то советую не путаться у меня под ногами, – Дерек на свой страх и риск решил влиться в эту игру, потому что давно не ощущал такой прилив азарта, – иначе мне придется нагнуть тебя прямо здесь, посреди этого коридора.  
  
– Ч-чего?.. – голос Стайлза моментально сменил тембр, превращаясь в писк напуганной мышки.  
  
– Или могу выпороть за непослушание, выбор за тобой.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся как можно шире и, вежливо отодвинув Стайлза, с чувством легкости на душе направился дальше по коридору. Он уже предвкушал сказанную в его сторону колкость, но услышал только легкий хлопок дверью. Сбежал, тоже неудивительно.  
  
Стайлз оказался саркастичным и немного застенчивым парнем, что только прибавляло ему очков. Дерек не любил слишком доступных. Нормально флиртовать он, кстати, тоже не умел, но это не мешало добиваться поставленных целей.   
  
Судя по первой подаче, игра обещала быть интересной.  
  


  
  
День пролетел в заботах: новые знания накладывались слоями, открывая Дереку нюансы отчетов, приема товара, и обычных, казалось бы, моментов – разрешение споров между официантами или случайно отданный другим клиентам забронированный стол. Вроде бы ничего сложного, но вся эта куча, свалившись на плечи в первый же день, давала понять, что работа не из легких.   
  
К вечеру Дерек хотел закрыться в кладовке с бухлом и выдохнуть парочку ругательств в гордом одиночестве. Благо, хоть половину обязанностей учтиво взял на себя Крис, вернувшийся со встречи.  
  
Играла тихая музыка, слышался гул разговоров. Сквозь приоткрытые окна шумел ночной Бикон-Хиллз. Пока официанты обслуживали последних клиентов, ожидая оплаты счета, Стайлз шерстил за барной стойкой, наводя там порядок, а Дерек молча наблюдал за ним, издалека, как притаившийся зверь. Ловкие движения рук завораживали, да и вообще Стайлз, на удивление, сейчас делал всё ловко и быстро, чего нельзя было сказать о нем за весь рабочий день в целом. Дерек насчитал одно падение (оправданием был скользкий пол), затем два столкновения с официантами (на этот раз вина легла на узкий коридор). Похрен, что Лидию он снес прямо в гостевом зале, возле служебного входа, а молодого парня – Кори – на раздаче готовых блюд, в холодном цеху. Всё равно коридоры были узкие, а полы скользкие. Стайлз умел придумывать оправдание каждой своей неуклюжей выходке.  
  
Дерек, сказать честно, наблюдал за этим процессом с искренним удовольствием, стоя возле ступенек, ведущих к вип-залу. Было в Стайлзе какое-то магическое притяжение. Несуразность, смешанная со скромностью, красотой и умом в одном общем коктейле, возбуждала сильнее, чем хорошо отрежиссированное порно. Сарказм добивал окончательно.  
  
Да, день прошел, а Дерек не избавился от желания ближе познакомиться со Стайлзом. Наоборот – оно усилилось в разы. Если бы Стайлз чуть реже нагибался, доставая бутылки из нижнего шкафчика, Дереку реже пришлось бы отворачиваться во избежание стояка. И он бы реже думал о плохих вещах, коли уж зашел такой разговор.  
  
Единственный нюанс: в данный момент желание завалиться домой и упасть на кровать побеждало с разрывным счетом. Мелочи вроде свежих простыней его не волновали. Сон, сон и еще немного сна ко всему прочему. Потом уже Стайлз и его слишком узкие джинсы.  
  
– Клиент закрыл счет, – Дерек обернулся к Лидии, которая, выйдя из вип-зала, стояла аккурат за его спиной. – Можете передать Стайлзу, что выпивка больше не понадобится.   
  
Дерек кивнул, затем устало взглянул на наручные часы: половина двенадцатого ночи, хотя ресторан по графику закрывался в одиннадцать. Точнее, должен был закрыться, но постоянному клиенту с толстым кошельком, пожелавшему отужинать позже обычного, пришлось пойти навстречу. Лишние полчаса работы, зато дополнительные чаевые, на которые один официант мог бы прожить целую неделю. Теперь Дерек понимал, почему в «Ловушке» не было жуткой текучки, как принято думать обо всем общепите, – каждый держался за это место, работая здесь годами. Стабильность, хороший заработок и приятная атмосфера внутри коллектива не вызывали желания свалить куда подальше. Да и Крис не был тираном, обеспечивал своим работникам простор для роста и свободного общения.  
  
В общем, Дерек хоть и дико вымотался, но проведенным временем остался доволен. Теперь его ожидала быстрая ревизия бара, чтобы предотвратить очередную пропажу, и уже потом припаркованная возле тротуара Камаро.  
  
Убедившись, что Лидия унесла оплаченный счет, а неизвестный банкир, тяжело неся перед собой отъеденное пузо, вышел из ресторана, Дерек тут же направился к барной стойке. Стайлза, на удивление, не оказалось на месте, хотя еще недавно он протирал пыль на стеклянных полочках своего маленького алкогольного царства.  
  
– Стилински? – Дерек перегнулся через столешницу, выискивая взглядом стратегически необходимый объект.  
  
Но всё, что он услышал – это глухой удар и парочку нецензурных слов, повторять которые не хотелось даже у себя в мыслях. Теперь Дерек заметил оттопыренную задницу, торчащую из-под тумбочки с кассовым аппаратом. Господи, как Стайлз вообще умудрился туда залезть? Щель между полом и оборудованием не сказать, чтобы была очень уж узкой, но нормальный здоровый мужик не поместился бы там, тем более – по самый пояс. Хотя, пожалуй, это запросто оправдывало всю ненормальность Стайлза. В хорошем смысле. В том истинном смысле, из-за которого Дерек обратил на него внимание.   
  
– Вот же долбаная хрень, – уже чуть вежливее отозвался Стайлз, поднимаясь с колен и потирая ушибленную макушку. – Заглянули в мое личное дело? Очень хитро. Между прочим, меня здесь по фамилии вообще никто не называет.  
  
– Предпочитаю быть первым, – Дерек сглотнул, наверное, громче обычного, потому что никогда прежде его слова не звучали так двусмысленно. Он быстро перевел взгляд на пол, который Стайлз еще недавно протирал животом, и уверенно перевел тему: – Что ты там делал вообще?  
  
Дерек внимательно оглядел Стайлза, отметив задравшуюся рубашку, – небольшой кусочек оголенного торса безжалостно издевался над его фантазией.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и покрутил перед носом Дерека пятидесятицентовой монетой.  
  
– Ради этой мелкой сучки мне пришлось хорошенько попотеть, – Стайлз лукаво поиграл бровями и нажал незамысловатую комбинацию на кассовом аппарате, чтобы закинуть деньги на их законное место. – Не люблю проигрывать, так что недостача может идти в жопу.  
  
Дерек как можно незаметней закатил глаза, ибо… серьезно? Какого хрена творил его возбужденный мозг? Нельзя же за каждым услышанным словом видеть Стайлза, поставленного в коленно-локтевую, правда? А вот, как оказалось, очень даже можно.  
  
– Ладно, твоя победа, конечно, очень важна, но нам надо заняться сексом, – Дерек повел шеей, громко хрустнув позвонками, и заметил, как рот Стайлза заманчиво приоткрылся в удивлении. – Что?  
  
– Сексом?! Вы сказали, что нам надо заняться сексом?  
  
Дерек ошибся, это не было удивлением – Стайлз выглядел охуевшим.  
  
– Нет, я сказал «отчетом», – память действительно выдавала это слово, но горло словно тисками сдавило от волнения.   
  
Неужели он мог так тупо оговориться?  
  
– Знаете, мистер Хейл, – Стайлз спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и выглядел при этом дико довольным; от недавнего шока не осталось и следа, – если бы вы сказали про отчет, то я бы думал о бумагах, а не о сексе. А я думаю именно о сексе.  
  
Вот теперь пришла очередь Дерека удивленно приподнимать брови.  
  
– Не с вами, – быстро добавил Стайлз, понимая, что их разговор заходит куда-то не туда, – конечно же, не с вами, а просто о сексе. И вообще, между нами, девочками, вам бы к врачу сходить. Или массажисту.  
  
Стайлз мастерски перевел тему разговора. Дерек невольно улыбнулся, но потом снова нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, к чему такие замечания.  
  
– Это еще почему? – он отпрянул, посчитав, что скрестить руки на груди – замечательная идея, в отличие от протирания локтями столешницы.  
  
– Потому что вы хрустите, как моя соседка, миссис Тофи, – без капли сарказма объяснил Стайлз, взмахивая рукой в его сторону. – Ей, кстати, семьдесят два стукнуло на днях, вы случайно не ровесники? Было бы печально.   
  
– Если ты пытаешься выяснить, встает ли у меня до сих пор, то мой ответ – да, еще как встает, – с непробиваемой серьезностью ответил Дерек, восхищенно наблюдая, как щеки и уши Стайлза заливаются румянцем. – А теперь, давай займемся отчетом.  
  
– Стоп, я не… эм-м, я совсем не это имел в виду, – замешкавшись, Стайлз смущенно почесал затылок. Дерек, тем временем, обошел барную стойку и заинтересованно оглядел рабочее место изнутри. – Что касается отчетов, то мой тебе поклон, Дерек, но в помощи я не нуждаюсь.  
  
– А я и не напрашиваюсь – я ставлю перед фактом, – Дерек пожал плечами и сделал несколько шагов навстречу Стайлзу, потому что видел, как на него влияло доминантное поведение: вся бравада моментально спадала, открывая истинное лицо. – И будь добр, напомни, когда это я разрешил тебе называть меня по имени?  
  
– Дай-ка подумать, наверное, когда поведал о своем стояке? – Стайлз наигранно постучал указательным пальцем по нижней губе. – Да, полагаю, что разговор о твоей старческой эрекции моментально стер между нами эту жирную преграду. Еще вопросы?  
  
Дерек сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и безмолвно помолился Господу о скором спасении, где рыцарем в сияющих доспехах выступала его мягкая кровать.  
  
– Нет, просто давай уже закончим с работой и разойдемся по домам.  
  
– О’кей, ты считаешь – я записываю.  
  
Стайлз достал из выдвижного ящичка несколько бумаг, расчерченных под таблицу, и закусил между зубов кончик шариковой ручки. Дерек всячески старался не засмотреться, а потом не замечтаться, и у него даже получилось, потому что мысли о сне по-прежнему казались гораздо важнее. Поначалу. Чем дальше уходил подсчет – тем больше Стайлз отвлекался на записи и мусолил эту гребаную ручку, которую Дерек успел проклясть минимум трижды.   
  
И когда последняя точка была поставлена, оставшийся персонал разошелся восвояси, а все остатки сошлись с продажами – Дерек облегченно вздохнул. Переборол в себе желание сломать пополам ручку в руках Стайлза и просто спросил, не рассчитывая на положительный ответ:  
  
– Тебя подвезти до дома? Я на машине.  
  
– Только при условии, что мы не будем разговаривать о сексе, – спустя пару секунд отозвался Стайлз, убирая в сейф законченный отчет, – иначе я выйду из машины.  
  
– Даже если она будет двигаться? – Дерек устало рассмеялся, размял поясницу, затекшую от долгого сидения на корточках, и проследил, как Стайлз, еле перебирая ногами, уходит в служебное помещение.  
  
Его симпатичное лицо появилось в гостевом зале спустя минуту: рабочая форма свисала с плеча, а клетчатая рубашка, надетая поверх футболки, была неправильно застегнута. Стайлза это не волновало. Дерек тоже мысленно махнул рукой.  
  
– Я подумал над твоим вопросом и решил, что раз у меня завтра отгул, то можно выпрыгивать и на ходу, – Стайлз прошел вперед, к парадным дверям, и Дерек поспешил следом. – Главное, это беречь свою…  
  
– Задницу, – Дерек щелкнул выключателями, отрубая свет во всех прилегающих помещениях, и покосился на Стайлза, который уже вышел на улицу и придерживал для него дверь. – И не смотри так на меня, про твою задницу уговора не было.  
  
– Я скажу Крису, чтобы тебя уволили. Ты бесишь.  
  
Судя по тому, с какой нервозностью Стайлз поворачивал ключ в замочной скважине, а потом еще дважды не мог включить сигнализацию, Дерек сделал единственный вывод – разговоры о задницах и сексе выбивали Стайлза из колеи. Странная реакция.  
  
Неужели кому-то тоже не мешало бы потрахаться?


	3. Chapter 3

– Я сомневаюсь, что это Стайлз, – Дерек сложил ноги на край рабочего стола, вольготно расположившись в крутящемся кресле.  
  
Крис посмотрел с настороженностью, молчаливо ожидая, когда он продолжит мысль. И Дерек продолжил:  
  
– Недавно он ползал по полу, пытаясь достать пятьдесят центов, выпавшие из кассы, – почесав кончик носа, Дерек вновь скрестил руки на груди. – Так трясется из-за копеечной недостачи, но ворует виски за пятьсот баксов? Где логика? Отчеты тоже совпали.  
  
– Не забывай, что Стайлз частично слышал наш разговор в тот вечер, – Крис погрозил шариковой ручкой в сторону Дерека, тут же нервно бросив ее на кучу скопившихся бумаг. – Если ворует действительно он, то теперь нам придется очень постараться, чтобы это доказать. И мне не нравится так думать, потому что Стайлз – отличный парень, а я дал обещание шерифу позаботиться о его сыне, пока он в отъезде.  
  
– Стайлз уже большой мальчик, сам может позаботиться о себе.  
  
– Этот мальчик, как ты говоришь, еще тот мастер в поиске приключений на свою задницу. Вон, даже из колледжа поперли.  
  
– За что? – Дерек ощутил острую заинтересованность в деталях.  
  
– Они со своим дружком, Скоттом, помогали устраивать несогласованную вечеринку, и как ты думаешь, где? – Крис сделал показательную паузу и продолжил, когда Дерек пожал плечами, теряясь в догадках: – Ладно бы, если в доме братства, так нет же – у тренировочного бассейна. Практически в нем. Когда их поймали, то обещали смягчить наказание, если сдадут главного зачинщика, но они отказались.  
  
– Эти два придурка позволили себя отчислить, но не сдали своего идеолога? – Дерек в такую преданность верил с трудом, если только за их спинами не стоял еще один друг – тогда можно было хоть немного понять это стремление к массовому жертвоприношению.  
  
Крис поджал губы и кивнул.  
  
– Даже не знаю, что здесь уместней: восхититься или покрутить у виска, – Дерек потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь сбросить усталость, скопившуюся к концу рабочего дня. – Ладно, сегодня мне надо пересчитать бар вместе со Скоттом, да так, чтобы он не задавал лишних вопросов.  
  
– Иногда мне хочется думать, что вся эта заварушка с кражей – плод моего воображения, – Крис поскреб ногтями затылок. Было видно, как его беспокоит ситуация внутри коллектива. – Пора заканчивать с этим цирком.  
  
– Ты лучше разберись с Джексоном, который даже не пытается отработать свою зарплату. Остальное я беру на себя, – Дерек поднялся и поправил задравшуюся хенли – перед закрытием он позволил себе избавиться от классического дресс-кода.  
  
– Я поговорю с ним, – согласился Крис, тоже поднимаясь и, видимо, намереваясь вернуться в гостевой зал.  
  
Дерек не стал его дожидаться, выйдя из кабинета первым. Сегодняшний случай с Джексоном вывел его из себя, да так сильно, что заносчивый мудак буквально чудом остался при своих зубах. А ведь конфликта, казалось бы, и вовсе не должно было быть: Дерек пятнадцать минут заменял Джексона на стойке ресепшена, потому что тот слился без предупреждения.  
  
И ладно бы Дерек был в курсе нюансов работы хостес, но все бумажки со списками фамилий, временем заказа и номерами столиков, которые Дерек пока что не успел запомнить, выбивали из равновесия. Заставляли нервничать и костерить Джексона на чем свет стоял. Но при этом радушно улыбаться каждому новому посетителю. Троим за пятнадцать минут.  
  
Джексон, сука такая, заставил Дерека улыбнуться целых три раза за столь короткий промежуток времени. Да он заслуживал смертной казни после этой подставы. Или разговора с Крисом – как минимум.  
  
Отговорка: «Я пил кофе, а ты, вообще-то, управляющий, так что заменять хостес – твоя обязанность» – не проканала. Более того, она выбесила Дерека еще сильнее, пробуждая острое желание съездить кулаком по одной обнаглевшей роже.  
  
Но Дерек сдержался – он же джентльмен, черт бы его побрал.  
  


  
  
Дрочить этой ночью на Стайлза, лежа на чистых, прохладных простынях, не казалось чем-то отвратным или постыдным. Здесь, как бы Дерек ни старался, сдержаться не получилось. Да он и не пытался – это ведь не выяснение отношений с Джексоном в ресторане, а уединение со Стайлзом и грязными желаниями.  
  
Его сомкнутый кулак двигался по напряжённому члену с оттяжкой, не торопясь, пока вторая ладонь поглаживала яички и мошонку, кончиком среднего пальца касаясь сжатого ануса. Не проникая внутрь – лишь балансируя на грани. Под закрытыми веками, в слишком реальных фантазиях Стайлз принимал глубоко в глотку, задыхаясь, истекая слюной и постанывая, а Дерек, тем временем, с извращенным удовольствием вылизывал его зад, буквально трахая языком припухшую дырку. От подобных картин бросало в дрожь: она мелкой рябью спускалась по хребту, дополняя возбуждение, которое сладко-томящимся узлом сконцентрировалось внизу живота. В голове не осталось ни одного связного слова, кроме шести букв, что складывались в известное ему имя.  
  
Стайлз.  
  
Чертов Стайлз.  
  
Провались он пропадом в тот самый день, как Дерек его увидел. И провалиться бы Дереку следом за Стайлзом в тот самый момент, когда он решил кончить с этим идиотским именем на губах.  
  
Дерек согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их чуть шире, насколько это позволяли приспущенные на бедра трусы, затем медленно размазал по головке выделяющуюся смазку, слегка массируя отверстие уретры. Рвано выдохнул, зажмурился и ускорил темп, представляя, как растягивает Стайлза двумя пальцами и снова начинает вылизывать, пробовать на вкус. Это было настолько охуенно в его воображении, что тонкая черта между оргазмом и насыщенным удовольствием начинала стремительно исчезать. Дыхание слышалось сбитым ритмом и переплеталось с пошлыми шлепками.  
  
Дерек наслаждался каждой гребаной секундой, сильнее сжимая ладонь на члене и ускоряя движения, а фантазии становились всё откровенней: он уже не просто ласкал Стайлза – он грубо вгонял по самые яйца, глушил в поцелуе не то вскрики, не то тихие ругательства, распаляющие до предела. До красной черты, до нервного вздрагивания перед тем, как испачкать пальцы в собственной сперме.  
  
Сердце где-то в глотке отбивало остроконечный зигзаг, и Дерек был уверен – такого оргазма он не испытывал уже очень давно. Дрочка вообще не приносила должного удовлетворения, словно ты наелся до отвала, но всё равно остался голодным. Словно ты испытал охренительное блаженство, но вот поделиться этим, увы, не с кем.  
  
Тем не менее, Дерек чувствовал огромную долю облегчения – напряжение оставило его, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью, а в голову пришла светлая мысль, выкинуть которую не получалось. Или не хотелось.  
  
Пора было делать первый шаг и пригласить Стайлза на свидание: настоящее, с прогулкой, ужином и возможным продолжением.  
  
Но сначала – душ. Да, определено, сначала не помешал бы душ и крепкий сон.  
  


  
  
– Хорошо, мы обсудим варианты сотрудничества с хозяином заведения, – Дерек пожал руку возможному поставщику перед тем, как уйти из вип-зала обратно в кабинет: сегодня нужно было составить график для персонала и разобраться в системе начисления бонусов. – Оставьте перечень вашей продукции, а я передам его Крису. Он вам перезвонит.  
  
– Я подготовил не только список, но и предварительный вариант договора, который вам определенно понравится, – улыбнулся мистер Ли, передавая Дереку несколько скрепленных листов, заранее подготовленных и лежащих на столике рядом. – Мы слышали, что за углом открывают еще один престижный ресторан, но сотрудничать хотим именно с вами: репутация в наше время очень важна.  
  
– Абсолютно согласен, – Дерек не показал своей обеспокоенности услышанным, хотя это ощутимо его царапнуло. – С таким подходом, я полагаю, мы обязательно сработаемся.  
  
Пробежав глазами текст договора, Дерек почти вежливо улыбнулся, насколько позволило его подпорченное настроение, и откланялся, кивнув на прощание. Мистер Ли проследовал за ним, но, спустившись по ступенькам в основной холл, быстро скрылся из вида. На самом деле у Дерека и в мыслях не было наблюдать за этим мужиком, который свалился на его голову, как июльский град. То есть – очень, блядь, неожиданно.  
  
Крис уехал по делам около часа назад, так что вести переговоры пришлось лично Дереку, но отсутствие опыта чуточку напрягало. Вдруг он скажет не то, сорвет важную сделку и подставит Криса, тем более, если учитывать, что за углом открывалось похожее заведение. Эта новость ударила по нервам, почти как пинком по яйцам. Конкуренция – вещь необходимая в любом бизнесе, но это еще не значило, что ей были рады.  
  
Дерек, например, не радовался. Лишняя головная боль напрягала, поскольку основные проблемы так и не были решены. И если несколько дней отчетность полностью сходилась с продажами, то это еще не значило, что всё изменилось в лучшую сторону. Нихрена не изменилось, хотя бы потому, что после неправильного отчета Стайлза на следующее утро никто из барменов не спохватился искать пропавшую бутылку. А по свежим данным утренняя смена предполагала сверку вечернего отчета с фактическим количеством бутылок в баре – не всех, а только ходовых, – но сверки либо не происходило, либо воришка работал не один.   
  
Подобная мысль закралась в голову Дерека этим утром. Наверное, дрочка пошла на пользу и рассеяла туман в голове, позволяя трезво взглянуть на ситуацию, ведь Стайлз действительно мог быть замешан в этом дерьме. Нет, Дерек не стебался – кончать на самом деле иногда очень полезно для мозговой активности в направлении, отличном от секса. Точнее говоря, в прямо противоположном.  
  
Дерек обещал Крису, что будет следить за Стайлзом беспристрастно, но, кажется, провалился. Крупно так, с позором.  
  
Кто же знал, что Стайлз проберется в самые отдаленные уголки его сознания, всколыхнет нечто, умирающее собственной смертью от невостребованности. Речь шла о способности к настоящим, глубоким эмоциям. Дерек мог бы сказать, что влюбился, но, Боже праведный, нет. Он решил обойтись двумя терминами: симпатия и сексуальное влечение. Последнее, кстати, было в приоритете.  
  
В общем, Дерек попал. Крупно попал, потому что пора было взяться за дело со всей серьезностью и не исключать Стайлза из общего списка, не говоря уже о том, что этот список возглавлял именно Стайлз.  
  
– Стилински, выполни мою просьбу, желательно, прямо сейчас, – Дерек подошел к барной стойке и стукнул раскрытой ладонью по лакированной столешнице. – Нужно сверить этот список с нашим ассортиментом и отметить повторы.  
  
Оставив нужный листок на видном месте, Дерек направился к служебному входу, чтобы закончить начатые дела. И он бы обязательно сделал это, но, отойдя всего лишь на несколько шагов, услышал окрик в спину:  
  
– Пожалуйста, – сухо бросил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек, закатив глаза, медленно обернулся к нему.  
  
– Ну и что это должно означать? – в его голосе слышалась усталость, хотя не было и полудня; просто Дерек заснул за три часа до звонка будильника.  
  
– Не знаю, наверное, это должно означать волшебное слово, – Стайлз по-прежнему не смотрел на Дерека, занимаясь, как ему казалось, очень важным поручением: приготовлением мохито для единственного клиента в ресторане. – Обычно его произносят, когда нужно выполнить просьбу.  
  
Не то чтобы Дерек был туп и не понял тонкий намек на его невоспитанность, просто в этот момент очень хотелось удержать невозмутимое выражение лица. Стайлз такой ответ не оценил.  
  
– Хотя, знаешь, мне как-то похрен. Если тебя не научили здороваться при встрече, то о вежливости и речи быть не может, – Стайлз хмыкнул и покачал головой, лишь мельком бросив на Дерека укоризненный взгляд.  
  
Точно, Дерек определенно забыл поздороваться утром, но разве для Стайлза это было важно?  
  
– Как прошли выходные? – вопрос неожиданно вырвался из горла, но останавливать его было уже поздно.  
  
Стайлз на мгновение застыл с дольками лайма в одной руке, и пестиком – в другой.  
  
– Это к делу не относится, – ответ прозвучал грубо; Стайлз бросил лайм в охлажденный стакан, где его уже дожидалась растолченная мята, затем ловко отмерил по стопке рома и сахарного сиропа. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься контролировать мою личную жизнь точно так же, как и отчеты? Так не пойдет, чувак.  
  
– Я контролирую твою работу только потому, что это моя обязанность, – Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, не упускал возможности понаблюдать за магией в движениях Стайлза: быстрых, умелых, профессиональных.  
  
– Крис до твоего прихода ничего не контролировал. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что происходит? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, перед тем как наклониться к мини-холодильнику за колотым льдом. Кубики наполняли стакан, а Дереку казалось, что лед высыпался прямо ему за шкирку.  
  
Потому что во взгляде Стайлза был упрек – несправедливый, обидный, с разворота ударяющий под дых. Дерек к таким взглядам не привык.  
  
– Я слышал ваш разговор в тот вечер. Не весь, но всё-таки слышал, – тихо продолжил Стайлз, наверное, не желая быть пойманным за этим признанием. – Крис думает, что это я ворую выпивку. Здесь даже гадать нет смысла. У меня всегда была редкая суперспособность, как у Кларка Кента.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как это могло быть связано. Но его молчание было расценено несколько иначе.  
  
– Господи, тебе что, действительно семьдесят два? – Стайлз неверяще выпучил глаза, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, выдохнул: – Супермен, чувак. Ну, там, красный плащ, тёрки с Лексом, задница в латексе. Дошло?  
  
– Я знаю, кто такой Кларк Кент, – обреченно отозвался Дерек. – Так в чем способность-то?  
  
– Если коротко, то Кларк умеет вытаскивать людей из дерьма, а я умею создать это дерьмо вокруг себя буквально из воздуха. Так себе способность, знаешь ли.  
  
Стайлз открыл бутылку содовой и паузу в их разговоре заполнило шипение пузырьков.  
  
– Во-первых, несложно было догадаться, что ты в курсе нашего разговора, – начал Дерек издалека, пытаясь как-то повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, – я понял это по разбившемуся бокалу. А во-вторых, за тобой действительно есть косяки. Точно не хочешь сознаться? Смягчит наказание до пинка под зад.  
  
– Но это не я! – возмущенно-умоляющим голосом выкрикнул Стайлз, но тут же заткнулся, потому что Джексон, стоящий за ресепшеном, подозрительно обернулся. – Я не делал этого, – сказал уже гораздо тише. – Зачем мне обкрадывать папиного друга?  
  
Дерек хотел бы ему верить, очень хотел, и мелкое покалывание с обратной стороны ребер подталкивало его сказать: «Да, Стайлз, ты этого не делал». Только вот жизнь научила Дерека не доверять всем подряд, а если и поддаваться порыву, в очень редких случаях рассчитывая на чужую искренность, то сразу быть готовым к непредвиденным последствиям.  
  
– Не знаю, надеюсь, что причин у тебя не было, – прозвучало почти с доверием, где-то очень близко возле черты. – Да, и учти…  
  
– Можешь не продолжать, с моей дедукцией всё в порядке, – Стайлз прервал его обозленным голосом. – Не вздумай трепать языком, иначе я нагну тебя прямо посреди коридора, ты это хотел сказать?  
  
Во взгляде Стайлза черти сыграли на контрабасах короткий мотивчик и ретировались восвояси, наверное, ближе к сердцу. Дерек залип ненадолго, сфокусировавшись на его глазах и отключая мозговую активность.  
  
Проверка связи.  
  
– Дерек? – позвал Стайлз и настороженно прищурился. – Ты подыскиваешь достойный ответ? Можешь не утруждаться, потому что ночью в твою голову придет вариант получше. Гарантирую.  
  
– Нет, я просто соображаю, как можно на законных основаниях наказать тебя за тупорылый сарказм, – Дерек нахмурился и тяжелым шагом направился к служебному входу, не до конца понимая, что именно могло так задеть его в высказываниях Стайлза.  
  
– Ауч, это было грубо! – прозвучало в спину.  
  
– Не забудь про сверку! – выкрикнул Дерек вместо извинений.   
  
Давно пора было валить от Стайлза, чтобы не спалить свою странную, возникшую ниоткуда привычку залипать на движениях, облизывании губ (будь они неладны), на мимике и просто на глазах (будь они трижды неладны).  
  
Но Стайлз был красив. От него приятного пахло древесно-кофейным парфюмом, и Дереку нравилось вдыхать этот аромат или ощущать его ноты в общей раздевалке. Господи, раньше Дерек не замечал за собой подобной зацикленности на деталях.  
  
Вот же дерьмо.  
  


  
  
– Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это важно, – Джексон появился за спиной Дерека в самый ответственный момент, когда составленный график должен был вот-вот появиться на пробковой доске в служебном коридоре. – Надеюсь, вы соизволите уделить мне пару минут?  
  
Дерек стиснул зубы, но посчитал, что выбивать чужие не будет правильным решением.  
  
– Ну, если это важнее моего перерыва на кофе, тогда валяй, – он прикрепил кнопкой график смен, над которым мучился последний час, и обернулся к Джексону, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
На самом деле, Дерек был несказанно рад отвлечься, посылая нахрен все эти цифры и необходимость расставлять их так, чтобы у каждого работника выпадало нужное количество часов. Но лучше бы он сделал это с помощью крепкого эспрессо и круассана с шоколадной начинкой, а не болтовни Уиттмора. Тот был последним человеком, с которым он хотел бы разговаривать в свой обеденный перерыв, и клал Дерек большой хер на субординацию. Джексон просто раздражал. Сильно.  
  
– Это касается Скотта Маккола и его делишек, – самоуверенность в голосе Джексона дополняла хищная улыбка, которую так и хотелось стереть с его лица. – Думаю, вам будет полезно знать, чем занимается Скотт по окончании своей смены.  
  
– Хватит яйца мять, Уиттмор, переходи к важной части разговора.  
  
Джексон воровато оглянулся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что работники кухни, которые шумели в цеху посудой, их точно не услышат. Но стоило ему открыть рот, как за спиной громко хлобыстнула о стену дверь. Стайлз, принесший сверенный список от поставщика алкоголя, быстро оказался возле затихшего Джексона.  
  
– Я выполнил вашу неблагодарную просьбу, мистер Хейл, – Стайлз протянул Дереку листок бумаги и фальшиво улыбнулся, чуть прищуриваясь. – Теперь я могу быть освобожден от вашего гнета и вернуться к своей работе?  
  
– Между прочим, Стилински тоже может поприсутствовать при нашем разговоре. Я уверен, что они с Макколом заодно, – Джексон оглядел Стайлза быстрым взглядом, но, видимо для безопасности, сделал несколько шагов вперед и встал рядом с Дереком. – Скотт немного туповат и вряд ли бы догадался тырить бухлишко без твоей подсказки. Да, Стайлз? Вы же бро, или как там у вас правильно?  
  
А правильно здесь было только то, что Джексон отошел от Стайлза на достаточное расстояние. Потому что его взгляд моментально вспыхнул гневом, ладони сжались в кулаки, и Дереку даже показалось, что он слышал скрип зубов из-за сильно сомкнувшейся челюсти.  
  
Черт, если честно, то обозленный Стайлз нравился ему гораздо больше, чем неуклюжий. Он выглядел нереально мило.  
  
Но думать нужно было не о Стайлзе. Решение главной проблемы, которая въедалась под кожу и оставляла на языке кисловатый привкус, на данный момент было куда важнее. Да, важнее румянца на щеках от затапливающей злости, важнее подрагивающих ресниц и напряженных вен от кистей и выше. Господи, приоритеты важности рядом со Стайлзом начинали давать трещину, но тишина в коридоре, наконец-то, резко закончилась, возвращая Дерека в реальность.  
  
– Джексон, ты что, обкурился с утра? – процедил Стайлз и подался вперед. – Хотя, нет, не отвечай, потому что я один хрен тебе сейчас вкурю для профилактики.  
  
– Очень показательно, Стилински, нападаешь – значит, был в курсе про Скотта, – Джексон отшатнулся после высказанной угрозы, поскольку Стайлз, не выдержав, попер прямо на него. – Уймись, придурок, я всё равно не собираюсь молчать.  
  
Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как перекрыть рукой дорогу, встав между ними. Пусть Стайлз и был худощавым, но навалять Джексону мог – в этом Дерек не сомневался. Он скользнул раскрытой ладонью по груди Стайлза, остановившись в районе солнечного сплетения буквально на секунду, и легонько оттолкнул его назад.  
  
– Обойдемся без мордобоя в мою смену, – спокойно сказал Дерек, не испытывая ни грамма волнения, – вот приедет Крис, и там хоть на лоскутки друг друга порвите. А ты, – взгляд перекочевал на Джексона, – рассказывай всё, что знаешь, но не испытывай мое терпение. Его осталось на парочку предложений.  
  
Джексон молча закатил глаза и отошел еще дальше, оказываясь рядом с входом в раздевалку. Дверь была распахнута, некоторые лампочки на потолке непрерывно мигали, испытывая на прочность нервную систему, а сама комната была заставлена по периметру железными шкафчиками. Каждый из них закрывался на личный кодовый замок, комбинацию которого знал только хозяин кабинки. Это резко снижало вероятность краж или подстав, так что, ход мыслей Джексона заставлял Дерека задуматься. Врать в таком положении стал бы только круглый идиот.  
  
– Проверьте его шкафчик, и всё узнаете. Даже вопросов не останется, – Джексон оперся плечом на дверной косяк и кивнул вглубь раздевалки. – Я видел вчера, как он прятал туда бутылку Блю Лейбл, а до этого Скотт вышел из кладовки. Один плюс один.  
  
Джексон равнодушно пожал плечами, а в глазах Стайлза уже начал разгораться новый приступ гнева. Дерек очертил взглядом напрягшиеся скулы, переборол в груди непривычное, сладко-ноющее чувство, и предостерегающе покачал головой.  
  
Впрочем, Стайлзу на эти предостережения было совершенно насрать.  
  
– Уиттмор, ты охренел? Бесишься, что Скотт порекомендовал на должность бармена меня, а не тебя? Ну и сука же ты, чувак, пусть это и неудивительно, – Стайлз высказался с такой брезгливостью, что даже Дереку захотелось отплеваться.   
  
А еще Дереку безумно захотелось обнять Стайлза. Защитить, хоть и опасности особой не было. Успокоить, хотя обвиняли вовсе не его. Подушечками пальцев аккуратно, еле ощутимо мазнуть по щеке или нижней губе, тактильно наслаждаясь мельчайшими прикосновениями. Дерек мог бы сказать, что не стоит так реагировать на слова, доказательств которым еще нет, но вместо этого подошел к Джексону, оказываясь к нему вплотную.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь всю серьезность своего обвинения? – четко проговорил Дерек, не сводя с Джексона пристального взгляда. – Потому что, если ты врешь…  
  
– Вызовите сюда Скотта, и я повторю те же слова, только при нем, – самодовольная улыбка на ухоженном до безобразия лице не вызывала сомнений – Джексон повторит. – А пока, если у вас нет больше ко мне вопросов – я, пожалуй, выпью кофе.  
  
Дерек молча проследил взглядом за удаляющимся Джексоном и покосился на Стайлза. Тот удивленно приподнял брови:  
  
– И ты ему веришь? Скотт на такое не способен, – прозвучало отчаянно, – да и вообще, Джексон нас терпеть не может. Это подстава.  
  
– Предположим, но почему я должен доверять тебе, а не Джексону? – Дерек не пытался вывести Стайлза на откровения, просто он действительно не знал, кому из них можно верить. – Тем более что он затронул в обвинении не только Маккола.  
  
– Ты прав, – тихо ответил Стайлз, сникнув, будто с него сняли защитный панцирь, – у тебя нет совершенно никаких причин мне доверять. Странно, что я вообще на это рассчитывал.  
  
Окинув Дерека разочарованным взглядом, Стайлз вернулся обратно к работе. Неприятный осадок после разговора скрипел на зубах, не позволяя от себя избавиться. Вроде, нет повода для обиды, но почему же Дерек иррационально чувствовал свою вину перед Стайлзом? Будто обязан был поверить, но не сделал этого.  
  
Будто предал хорошего друга, но друзьями их назвать можно было едва ли. Взаимные подколы и агрессивный флирт считаются за дружбу?  
  


  
  
Скотт показался в дверях ресторана через полчаса после звонка. Дерек пихнул Криса локтем, переводя его внимание с разговора по телефону на более важные вещи, и кивнул в сторону входа. Стайлз и слова не успел обронить, потому что Крис угрожающе покачал головой.  
  
Дерек его в этом решении абсолютно поддерживал. Стайлз всё равно не мог помочь, только хуже бы сделал.  
  
Единственное, в чем Дерек и Крис не возражали, так это в присутствии Джексона и Стайлза в момент открытия шкафчика. Скотт делал это с неподдельным удивлением на лице, всё еще слабо понимая, чего именно от него хотят. Или так хорошо играл тупого, или действительно был таким. Дерек отложил размышление над этим вопросом в долгий ящик.  
  
Скрипнув петлями, шкафчик распахнулся после введенного кода и все ошарашенно уставились на верхнюю полочку.  
  
– Да уж, Джонни Уокер такого бы точно не одобрил, – сказал Дерек, укоризненно посмотрев на Скотта.  
  
– Пиздец, – выдохнул Стайлз и прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
  
Бутылка дорогущего виски стояла именно там, где и говорил Джексон. Оправдываться было бессмысленно, но Скотт и не пытался. По крайней мере, первые несколько минут.  
  


  
  
Скрестив руки на груди, Крис разочарованно смотрел на Скотта. В кабинете осталось только три человека, напрямую относящиеся к делу: Стайлза выгнали с трудом, потому что защищать друга до конца было каким-то больным кредо, накрепко засевшим в его голове. Единственное, что велел ему Дерек перед тем, как закрыть дверь – держаться подальше от Джексона, чтобы тот вновь не ляпнул о соучастии. Хотя, честно говоря, на выполнение просьбы он особо не рассчитывал.  
  
– Я всё никак не пойму твою систему, Скотт, как бы не пытался, – начал Крис после тяжелого выдоха. – Всё слишком открыто и рискованно, при этом с чистотой в цифрах, в чем здесь подвох? Подставить Стайлза?  
  
Дерек был с Крисом полностью согласен. Некоторые факты упорно не складывались. Свести отчетность до идеала в течение дня – задача непростая, а Скотт не производил впечатления слишком умного парня. Слишком наивен для таких вещей. Скорее, можно было заподозрить Дэнни, но выпивка пропадала после смен Стайлза, а в расписании стоял именно Скотт. В подставу лучшего друга тоже верилось с трудом, но утреннюю пропажу можно было объяснить вечерней недостачей и попытками это скрыть в подтасовке отчета. Пусть слабоватый, зато вариант.   
  
– Бред какой-то, это не я, – третий раз за последние пять минут повторил Скотт, дрожа всем телом. – И вы прекрасно знаете, что я бы никогда не поступил так со Стайлзом. Где тут вообще подстава?  
  
– Но я в первую очередь подумал не на тебя, а на Стайлза. Значит, где-то здесь она всё-таки есть.  
  
– Да как вам еще доказать, что это не я?!  
  
Скотт начинал выходить из себя, не впадая в агрессию, но всё больше нервничая. Казалось, что его вот-вот порвет на миллион маленьких бутылочек Джонни Уокера, от упоминания которых уже тошнило не только Дерека. Скотт признавать свою вину категорически отказывался, но и других не обвинял.  
  
Дерек такую тактику поведения видеть не привык. На его прежней работе все разоблаченные люди пытались замарать кого угодно, лишь бы очистить собственное имя. Скотт же был настолько прост, что эта незамысловатая и непродуманная до конца система краж лично у Дерека не вызывала сомнений.   
  
– Личный шкафчик запирается на код, который знаешь только ты, а слова Джексона, каким бы говнюком он не был, только подтверждают нашу находку, – подытожил Крис, разводя руками. – Что ты собираешься нам доказывать? Что шкафчик не твой или бутылка в нем не настоящая?  
  
– Что я не виноват, – Скотт шумно выдохнул и опустил плечи, видимо, сдаваясь.  
  
– Слабые аргументы, Маккол. Я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе понадобилось воровать – мне это неинтересно.  
  
Крис оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы обойти его и сесть в рабочее кресло. Скотт молча стоял, уставившись в пол потерянным взглядом, а Дерек наблюдал за ними с кожаного дивана, стараясь не вмешиваться.  
  
– Я уволю тебя без выходного пособия и вычту оптовую стоимость трех бутылок, вместо того, чтобы заявить в полицию, – сухо констатировал Крис, заполняя какую-то бумажку.  
  
– Я всё равно докажу вам, что это не я, – уверенно отозвался Скотт, но так и не добился нужного отклика.  
  
Крис, кажется, всё уже для себя решил. Проблема должна была исчезнуть – так и произошло. Зная Криса, Дерек мог с уверенностью сказать, что фактам и своему зрению он доверял больше, чем словам. К тому же уборщица подтвердила, что Скотт действительно выходил прошлым вечером со склада, держа в руках ту самую бутылку. Шансы оправдаться стремительно приближались к нулю.  
  
Дерек на долю секунды умудрился даже пожалеть парня, но наваждение быстро прошло. В конце концов, он не знал Скотта так хорошо, чтобы не верить фактам… да и Стайлза не знал, но в его случае хотелось, чтобы Джексон заткнул свой поганый рот и не приплетал к этой истории еще одного соучастника.  
  
– Завтра утром попросишь Стайлза отдать тебе расчетку, я оставлю её в сейфе бара, – Крис посмотрел на Скотта и выжидающе замолчал. – Что-то еще? Сумму к выплате узнаешь завтра. А теперь – свободен.  
  
– Мистер Арджент… – начал Скотт.  
  
– Не интересует, – грубо оборвал Крис, и его можно было понять.  
  
По крайней мере, Дерек точно понимал. А еще ему казалось, что в гостевом зале как-то неспокойно, судя по доносящемуся звону посуды.  
  
Громкий выкрик Лидии, в котором можно было расслышать «Прекратите», окончательно убедил Дерека в правильности опасений. Действительно, не показалось.  
  
– Какого хрена там происходит?.. – Крис поднялся с кресла и взглянул на Дерека.  
  
Им понадобилось две секунды, чтобы сойтись в догадках, хотя они не проронили и слова.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
Дерек подскочил с диванчика и в несколько шагов оказался у двери.  
  
В коридоре слышалось кряхтение и звуки борьбы. Дерек мысленно обозвал Стайлза идиотом, потому что здесь и предполагать было бессмысленно: драка не входила в список чего-то невозможного. Наоборот, вполне себе ожидаемого. И Дерек не сомневался, что зачинщиком потасовки стал именно Стайлз.  
  
Долго искать виновников шума не пришлось. Выбежав в гостевой зал, Дерек увидел катающихся по полу Стайлза и Джексона, при этом Стайлз, определенно, причинял Джексону гораздо больший урон. Разбитые нос и бровь, против лопнувшей губы.  
  
И всем им крупно повезло, что вечером четверга ресторанчик уже был пуст.  
  
– Прекратите сейчас же! – выкрикнул Дерек и бросился разнимать неугомонную парочку.  
  
– Бесполезно, я им уже трижды говорила, – Лидия стояла поодаль, держа в руках пустой поднос; посуда, которая была на нем прежде, видимо, как раз таки валялась возле барной стойки. – Может, водой холодной окатить?  
  
– Стайлз, твою мать, отпусти его горло, – Дерек перехватил Стайлза поперек груди и оттащил, разворачивая в противоположную сторону и перекрывая путь. – Свихнулся? Ты же мог его придушить.  
  
– На это и был расчет, – Стайлз без конца вырывался, брыкался, пытаясь отдышаться, но тем самым только сильнее прижимался лопатками к Дереку. – Он подставил нас, говорю тебе, Дерек, это его рук дело. Отпусти меня, и я придушу урода.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, но кулаками ты проблему не решишь, – Дерек говорил тихо, дыша ему в затылок, пытаясь успокоить не столько Стайлза, сколько себя. Близость тел была критической, под ладонью ощутимо билось сердце, и запах шампуня приятными нотами щекотал нос, усложняя Дереку задачу. – Ты её вообще не решишь, потому что факты налицо. Смирись.  
  
– Да пошел ты, – обиженно выплюнул Стайлз, покосившись на Дерека через плечо.  
  
Дерек лишь покачал головой, но ничего не ответил.   
  
– Ты попал, Стилински, я тебя засужу, и даже папочка-шериф не отмажет, – крикнул Джексон, уже поднявшись на ноги. – А дружок твой и вовсе получил по заслугам, вы оба стоите друг друга, надо бы и тебя оштрафовать за общение с придурками.  
  
Это было весьма необдуманное решение.  
  
Стайлз начал вырываться с тройной силой, и Дереку пришлось значительно постараться, чтобы удержать этого верткого егозу в своих объятиях. Парой ловких движений он развернул его лицом к себе и прижал к стене для удобства. Чьего именно удобства, Дерек так и не решил. Наверное, своего, но как знать – Стайлз сыпал проклятиями в сторону Джексона и теперь мог с тем же успехом ударить и Дерека за компанию. Не ударял. Раскраснелся от злости, впивался ногтями в плечи Дерека, но не ударял.  
  
– Ну что, посадили на цепь маленькую неугомонную псинку? – Джексон рассмеялся в своей самовлюбленной манере, но это тоже было весьма необдуманным решением.  
  
Теперь разозлился Дерек.  
  
– Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, то я закончу то, что начал Стайлз, – он обернулся назад, чтобы видеть лицо Джексона. – Проваливай, и чтобы в ближайшие два дня я духу твоего здесь не видел.   
  
– Если только вы оплатите мне отгулы, – Джексон вытер стекающую по щеке каплю крови из рассеченной брови и растер её между пальцев. – Иначе я засужу и вас.  
  
– Уиттмор, пошел вон, – Крису, кажется, уже было плевать, что там дальше ждало его от Джексона, какие угрозы или действия – он просто хотел восстановить баланс внутри коллектива. – Я свяжусь с тобой утром, а пока проваливай с глаз моих.  
  
– Как скажете, – Джексон пожал плечами и нахально улыбнулся.  
  
Дерек сдержал в себе желание подставить ему подножку и услышать, как хрустит его челюсть от соприкосновения с полом.  
  
– Господи, да что же это за неделя такая паршивая? – Крис провел ладонью по лицу и это, очевидно, был риторический вопрос. – Через три минуты в зале должно быть чисто, а ваши лица должны сиять улыбками, ясно?  
  
Официанты кивнули, работники кухни, которые вылезли поглазеть из служебных дверей – тоже, и даже Дерек со Стайлзом кивнули, соглашаясь со всеми замечаниями.  
  
– Стайлз, ко мне в кабинет, – грозно приказал Крис, – немедленно.  
  
Дерек грудью ощутил, как Стайлз на несколько секунд затаил дыхание. Его самого будто ледяной водой окатило от прозвучавшего тона, ведь Джексон некоторое время разговаривал с Крисом наедине, за плотно закрытыми дверями, и черт знает, какие факты он приберег напоследок. На Скотта плевать, но увольнение Стайлза могло стать неприятной новостью.  
  
– Руки убери, – Стайлз смущенно покосился на Дерека, – пальцы холодные, да и вообще…  
  
– Какие еще пальцы? – Дерек удивленно вздернул бровь, но после того, как Стайлз учтиво кивнул головой себе за спину, всё встало на свои места. – Черт, я не специально.  
  
Дерек резко убрал ладони с поясницы Стайлза, словно ошпаренный. Он и не заметил, как в этой суматохе его руки оказались под чужой рубашкой.  
  
– Охотно верится, – легонько оттолкнув Дерека от себя, Стайлз направился следом за Крисом.  
  
А Дерек как можно незаметней пялился на его задницу и чувствовал внутри, где-то в области сердца, зарождающееся тепло: искрящееся, покалывающее до самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
– Кхм, – тактично покашляла Лидия, привлекая к себе внимание, – если вы уже закончили свой почти ежедневный ритуал, то найдите нам, пожалуйста, хостес на вход.  
  
Или Дерек только думал, что наблюдение за Стайлзом осталось незамеченным остальными.  
  
– Сам постою.   
  
Лидия не двинулась с места, скрестив руки на груди, и поедая Дерека выжидающим взглядом.  
  
– Свободна, Мартин, это тебя не касается, – он закатил глаза, наконец, поняв, чего именно от него хотят.  
  
– Вообще-то, Скотта здесь больше нет, а из оставшихся только я знаю Стайлза так же хорошо. Например, куда лучше всего пригласить его на свидание, – Лидия показательно приподняла бровь. – Но вы же справитесь и без меня, верно?  
  
– Стоять, – приказал Дерек, когда Лидия уже собралась уходить. – Выкладывай.  
  


  
  
Стайлз вышел из кабинета Криса спустя минут двадцать. Дерек перемешивал сахар в кофе, стоя в дверях холодного цеха. Наблюдать за слаженной работой было не просто интересно; приятно. Как говорится, можно вечно смотреть на три вещи: огонь, воду и… Стайлза, завязывающего шнурки на кедах.  
  
Обернуться вовремя – выполнено. Залипнуть на ягодицах, обтянутых черными джинсами – вообще проще простого.  
  
Дерек со всей серьезностью начал раздумывать, а не дать ли Стайлзу важное и обязательное для выполнения задание: наклоняться чаще. И хрен бы знал, что подтолкнуло Дерека в этот момент, но спустя несколько секунд он уже стоял в раздевалке, по-прежнему наблюдая за божественно-привлекательной картиной.  
  
– Как прошел разговор с Крисом? – поинтересовался Дерек, как только Стайлз закончил с обувью.  
  
«К сожалению», – добавил внутренний голос.  
  
Резко обернувшись на голос за своей спиной, Стайлз неуклюже ударился локтем об открытую дверцу шкафчика и болезненно поморщился, растирая ушибленное место.  
  
– Знаешь, вам с Арджентом отлично удается эффект неожиданности, – пробурчал Стайлз и, достав ветровку, громко захлопнул шкафчик. – Только в его случае это сопровождается еще и бредом.  
  
– Он тебя уволил? – Дерек отпил горячий кофе из стакана.  
  
– Нет, он сказал, что Скотт пытался меня подставить, – Стайлз надел ветровку поверх рабочей формы, – но это бред полнейший. Вам Джексон, кажется, мозги окончательно засрал.  
  
– А что, ты действительно веришь, что Маккол на такое не способен? Это наивно.  
  
– Это реально. Господи, чувак, у тебя вообще когда-нибудь были лучшие друзья?  
  
Дерек на мгновение задумался, но потом уверенно выдал имя:  
  
– Крис.  
  
– Оу, ну тогда всё ясно, – Стайлз излишне нервно застегнул молнию на ветровке. – Не забудь сейф запереть после смены.  
  
– Что тебе ясно? – Дерек перегородил ему дорогу, встав на выходе.  
  
– Теперь ясно, почему ты не поверил мне насчет Скотта. Лично я в ваши дружеские сказки о предательстве тоже не верю, – Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, видимо, предполагая, что Дерек его выпустит, но этого не произошло. – Уйди с дороги.  
  
– Я не поверил тебе по другим причинам, – Дерек вытянул левую руку и оперся ею на дверной косяк, прерывая очередную попытку Стайлза выбраться в коридор.  
  
– Да? И по каким же?  
  
– Просто я тебя практически не знаю, чтобы верить вопреки фактам.  
  
– Так узнай! – выкрикнул Стайлз и толкнул Дерека в грудь, да так сильно, что горячий кофе выплеснулся на рукав белоснежной рубашки. – Что тебе мешает?  
  
Дерек, зашипев, принялся стряхивать капли, одновременно поглядывая на Стайлза ошарашенно.  
  
– Я оплачу тебе химчистку, если принесешь счет, – прозвучало куда спокойней, – и ради Бога, не забудь запереть этот ебучий сейф с отчетностью.  
  
– Эй, смена заканчивается только через два часа! – напомнил Дерек, когда Стайлз побрел по коридору в сторону служебного выхода. – Куда ты намылился?  
  
– Мистер Арджент сказал, что вы справитесь сегодня и без меня. Неожиданно, да? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз и подмигнул перед тем, как открыть дверь. – Мне тоже иногда удается этот эффект.  
  
Стайлз быстро скрылся из вида, а Дерек вовсе не думал о том, что придется заканчивать смену без бармена, или что его любимой рубашке, кажется, пришла пизда. Нет, Дерек мог думать только о двух словах, которые выкрикнул Стайлз:  
  
«Так узнай!»


	4. Chapter 4

Утро встретило его законным отгулом и криками соседей этажом выше. Снова молодая парочка доказывала друг другу, кто из них не шлюха и почему они до сих пор вместе. Нет, Дерек не прислушивался, просто крики были настолько громкими, что различить большинство слов было очень легко.  
  
Дерек подтянул одеяло, накрываясь им по самые уши, и обреченно вздохнул. Он, безусловно, любил свой бывший особняк и скучал неимоверно, но квартира ему тоже нравилась. За исключением таких паршивых пробуждений в долгожданный выходной. По его ощущениям рассвет только недавно успел янтарными лучами затронуть горизонт, а у кого-то уже была насыщенная жизнь, полная «романтичных отношений», нецензурной брани и «обычного житейского счастья». Вот же повезло этим ребятам, ну просто удавиться от зависти.  
  
Наверное, это и было основной причиной, по которой Дерек не любил длительные, серьезные отношения. Рано или поздно любая идиллия превращалась в срань Господню.  
  
«Ты просто еще не влюблялся до такой степени, чтобы покупать в восемь утра не кофе, а букет тюльпанов» – сказала бы Кора, если бы жила не у дядюшки Питера, а в его скромной квартирке. Она всегда любила подтрунивать над Дереком, что люди с подобным ему эмоциональным диапазоном знать не знали о влюбленности. В свою очередь, Дерек не уставал ей напоминать, что они, вообще-то, родные брат и сестра, так что с эмоциональным диапазоном Кора могла бы и на себя посмотреть. В вопросах любви их семья стояла в конце общего списка.  
  
Спустя несколько минут, когда Дерек уже начал привыкать к своему положению стороннего наблюдателя за чужими ссорами, стук в дверь барабанной дробью добил его окончательно. Кого могло принести в такую рань? Еще и без предупреждения.  
  
Дерек выбрал тактику «молчать и не подавать признаков жизни», но стук в дверь повторился: на этот раз он был громче и нервознее. Дерек выглянул одним глазом из-под одеяла, мечтая, чтобы незваный гость повелся на тишину и свалил, только вот с фортуной ему и раньше не везло, кто сказал, что в этот раз будет иначе?  
  
Так и случилось – стук раздался в третий раз. Дерек откинул в сторону свое пуховое укрытие и присел на край кровати. Белая майка облегала ссутуленную спину, а нижнее белье бугром приподнималось в области паха. Утренний стояк – не новость, наоборот, очень даже хороший показатель, но вряд ли бы человек за дверью оценил этот естественный физиологический процесс без смущения.  
  
Дерек оглянулся по сторонам, выискивая взглядом домашние спортивные штаны, и, увидев их на полу рядом с креслом, облачился в тонкую хлопковую ткань. Крики соседей прекратились, и лишь скрип половиц под босыми стопами заполнял временную, такую драгоценную тишину.  
  
Блаженство действительно продлилось недолго. Стоило Дереку подойти к двери, повернуть замок и дернуть на себя ручку, как разъяренный возглас тут же резанул по ушам:  
  
– Господи, Хейл, тебя словно с того света поднимаешь, – Морелл прошла в коридор без приглашения и приветствия, постукивая каблуками, а Дерек так и застыл с открытыми нараспашку дверями. – Закрывай, сквозняк же.  
  
– Я просто пытаюсь сообразить, что ты делаешь в моей квартире, – Дерек проследил, как Морелл прошла в гостиную, и послушался её совета. – Ты залезла в мое личное дело, чтобы узнать, где я живу?  
  
Морелл лишь пожала плечами и расположилась в кресле возле окна, закинув ногу на ногу. Привольно, как у себя дома или в личном кабинете – ничего удивительного. Она была довольно открытой в общении девушкой, смелой. Просто не со всеми. Дереку каким-то образом крупно повезло видеть это собственными глазами. Не сказать, чтобы он был польщен доступом к «настоящей» Марин, без маски грозного и неразговорчивого начальника, но и не жаловался. Просто Дереку было плевать.  
  
Однако её появление в его квартире Дерека удивило. Он растер лицо руками, вспоминая, что даже не успел почистить зубы и отлить – это вообще было священным действием, – поэтому с ужасом представил, сколько ему придется вытерпеть болтовни, прежде чем свалить в туалет.  
  
– Он меня бесит, Дерек, я готова ему голову открутить, но мой прекрасный адвокат вряд ли меня отмажет, – Морелл откинула с плеч угольно-черные локоны и отвернулась к окну, наблюдая за скоплением облаков на некогда чистом небе. – Эта падла переходит все границы.  
  
– Я когда-то практиковался в телепатии, но забросил. Поясни, о ком идет речь? – сладко зевнув, Дерек сел на небольшой угловой диванчик возле книжного шкафа.  
  
– Бобби, чтоб его, нахрен, Финсток. Этот наглец не собирается слезать с моей шеи.  
  
– Ему не хватило моего увольнения?  
  
Дерек отчасти подозревал, что речь пойдет по проторенной тропе. Жаль, что подозрения подтвердились, потому что возвращаться к пройденному этапу больше не хотелось.  
  
– Дело не только в этом. Мы извинились, напечатали короткую статью на третьей странице, без фотографий и прочего, но теперь он хочет большего, – Морелл перевела взгляд на Дерека. – Ему нужна новая статья на развороте о том, какой он филантроп и душка. Мол, подробное опровержение, с обесцениванием тебя и твоей статьи. Публичное унижение.  
  
– Он решил и дальше грозиться иском? – Дерека покоробили последние слова, но вида он так и не подал. – А разве Нолан не должен был составить соглашение о сделке? Не знаю, что-то вроде гарантии.  
  
– В том-то и дело, что это соглашение вчера куда-то испарилось, вместе со всеми копиями и Ноланом в придачу. Могу предположить, что его подкупили, ну а мы, фактически, снова безоружны, – Морелл нервно усмехнулась. – У нас нет согласия на отзыв иска, только эта статейка на триста слов, которая ничего не гарантирует.  
  
– Разве? – Дерек нахмурился и, сгорбившись, уперся локтями в колени. – А как же факт извинений в этой статье? Если он снова предъявит иск, то ты предъявишь ему напечатанную статью.  
  
– О, да, это было моей первой мыслью… пока Финсток не высказался до конца, – Морелл покачала головой. – Его не устраивает эта статья, он не считает её достаточной для извинений. Именно это Финсток и грозится предъявить в суде, а соглашения, где прописан его отказ от претензий, больше нет.  
  
– Ему не нужна твоя газета – ему нужен я.  
  
Дерек поднялся с дивана и прошел на кухню, чтобы включить газовую конфорку. Желудок тихо заурчал, напоминая, что пора бы залить в него хотя бы утреннюю порцию кофеина, не говоря уже о полноценном завтраке. Но аппетит куда-то стремительно свалил, оставляя после себя еле заметный след. Именно его Дерек и собирался заглушить чашечкой горячего кофе с молоком и корицей.  
  
Он достал турку, налил в нее холодную воду и поставил на слабый огонь. Кофеварка покоилась рядом с микроволновкой, но Дерек пользовался ею в крайних случаях, в основном, когда сильно опаздывал на работу. Вручную сваренный кофе нравился ему гораздо больше: вкус был насыщенней, молотые зерна полностью раскрывали свой аромат, да и сам процесс приготовления доставлял истинное удовольствие.  
  
– Газета для Финстока – всего лишь инструмент достижения цели, – выкрикнула Морелл из гостиной. – Ему нужна месть и чистое имя. Говорят, что он открывает ресторан недалеко отсюда.  
  
– А я опорочил его честность, – Дерек усмехнулся, потому что нельзя опорочить то, что и так по колено в дерьме. – Плохой, однако, старт для бизнеса.  
  
– И лишний повод для проверок. Но ты открыл людям глаза – это главное.  
  
Голос Морелл прозвучал ближе, заставив Дерека обернуться. Она остановилась в арочном проеме и, спрятав руки в карманы деловых брюк, оперлась плечом на стену.  
  
– Дерек, ты даже не представляешь, сколько писем мне пришло после публикации этой статьи-извинения, – продолжила Морелл. – Люди возмущаются, многие давно подозревали Финстока в грязных делишках, а твои факты только подтвердили все слухи.  
  
– Я знаю, что сделал хорошее дело, – Дерек достал из кухонного шкафчика жестяную банку с мелкомолотым кофе, сахар и ароматный пакетик с корицей. – Только для тебя это ничего не меняет.  
  
– Час назад я наняла нового юриста, он обещал к обеду решить вопрос с соглашением, подключив к этому айти-отдел, – воодушевленно сказала Морелл и глубоко вздохнула. – Его, кстати, Джеффом зовут – ненавижу это имя.  
  
– Так, стоп, а ко мне ты зачем пришла? – засыпав в турку последний ингредиент, Дерек непонимающе уставился на Морелл. – Я думал, тебе нужна моя помощь.  
  
– Ты уже мне помог, Хейл. Ты меня выслушал, – она непринужденно пожала плечами, словно это самый ожидаемый ответ. – Алан сейчас в Небраске, а из друзей, как оказалось, у меня очень небогатый выбор. Поэтому я пришла к тебе.  
  
– Как к другу? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Именно.  
  
– Тогда, будь добра, располагайся и приготовь нам по-дружески кофе, а мне срочно надо отлить, – Дерек передал Морелл чайную ложку и с чистой совестью ушел в уборную.  
  
Он уже минут пять мечтал оставить Морелл в одиночестве, чтобы сделать очень важные дела, но мешала элементарная вежливость. А друзья, вроде как, могли сказать прямо о своих желаниях, что Дерек, собственно, и сделал.  
  
На удивленный ступор, в который от неожиданности впала Морелл, Дерек успешно махнул рукой. Дружба она такая, да.  


 

  
  
– Я могу тебя подвезти, мне как раз нужно в супермаркет, – Дерек застегнул кожаную куртку и вытащил из кармана ключи от квартиры. – Не придется дергать водителя.  
  
– Я бы отказалась, но на мне замшевые Маноло Бланик, – возможно, Морелл испытывала хоть какую-то долю смущения, но её выражение лица оставалось как никогда спокойным. – Они не дружат с водой, а у погоды явно что-то пошло не так.  
  
Морелл была права – ливень зарядил неожиданно. Небо за последние полчаса затянуло темно-серыми грозовыми тучами, гром раскатами проносился по воздуху, а ветер поднялся такой силы, что завывал сквозь щели старой многоэтажки.  
  
Дерека такая погода всё равно бы не остановила. Кофе и разговоры с Морелл, конечно, тоже имели свою незначительную ценность, но Лидия вчера выложила ему джокер на стол, рассказав, что именно любит Стайлз и с какой стороны к нему лучше подобраться, а это куда важнее.  
  
Первым в списке Дерека было посещение продуктового магазина и визит на работу. Дальше – самое сложное: приглашение Стайлза на свидание этим вечером. Идеальное приглашение на почти идеальное свидание. Главное, что все козыри у Дерека надежно прятались в рукаве, хотя он и понимал, что если Стайлз в нем не заинтересован, то никакие козыри не спасут положение. И нервов не вернут. Дерек, между прочим, охренеть как нервничал. Внешне был спокоен, конечно же, ведь это заученная тактика – не показывать чувства, но внутри…  
  
Внутри желудок скручивался узлами. Хотелось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, медленно и размеренно, но Морелл вряд ли поняла бы такое неожиданное постижение дзена. Да что тут говорить – Дерек и сам бы не понял, потому что раньше умел держать себя в руках, а не потеть при одной только мысли о предстоящем свидании.  
  
Раньше. Вот именно, что раньше.  
  
Обычная тактика разговора, где не составляло труда догадаться о сексе на одну ночь, со Стайлзом точно не прокатит, Дерек был в этом уверен. Первый же намек на одноразовую встречу, чтобы просто отдохнуть и снять напряжение, выйдет для него боком и подарит несколько тонн увесистого сарказма. Без сомнений.  
  
К тому же, Дерек уже не знал, хочет он трахнуть Стайлза без обязательств или готов предложить ему второе свидание. Задумываться об этом всерьез не приходилось, но подобные мысли, озаряясь короткими вспышками, уже не единожды мелькали в его голове. Это и заставляло нервничать. Ну и тот факт, что свидание вполне могло бы оказаться чем-то вроде старта для отношений.  
  
Дерек не мог сказать наверняка, что готов к такому повороту.  
  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть зонт, – обреченно сказала Морелл, видимо, беспокоясь не только о своих туфлях, но и об идеально уложенной прическе. – Или ты настолько суров, что прикрываешься ладошкой?  
  
– Я вообще не прикрываюсь. Это достаточно сурово? – для наглядности Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
– Если учитывать, как на твоем лице смотрятся дождевые капли, то это, скорее, возбуждающе. Жаль, что ты не в моем вкусе, – взглянув напоследок в зеркало, Морелл выжидающе уставилась на Дерека. – Так ты поделишься своим зонтом?  
  
– У меня его нет, – вполне серьезно ответил Дерек, решив не говорить, что этот злосчастный зонт валялся где-то на заднем сидении Камаро, благополучно забытый там несколько недель назад.  
  
– Конечно, с такими-то ладонями.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и кивнул на входную дверь, давая понять, что пора бы уже и сваливать. Их дружба явно начинала раздвигать рамки прежнего общения – это радовало. Дерек не был затворником. Он любил молчать, да, но появление еще одного друга не вызывало отвращения или желания закрыться в подвале без окон и дверей. А после нескольких часов беседы с Морелл, Дерек точно мог сказать, что она умела дружить именно так, как надо. Не лезла с лишними вопросами, не затрагивала глубоко личные темы, не расспрашивала о парнях или девушках, да и вообще, даже с учетом их прежнего неформального общения, Морелл держала некую дистанцию. Не словесную – эмоциональную. В этом они с Дереком были весьма похожи.  


 

  
  
Погода в этот день действительно оказалась капризной. Ливень прекратился так же резко, как и начался, лишь моросящими каплями отстукивая по лобовому стеклу. Где-то на горизонте сквозь тучи проблескивало солнце, даже радуга виднелась, если присмотреться, но Дерек не присматривался – он крепко сжимал руль и всячески старался не ругаться матом на тихо плетущихся водителей впереди него. Машин скопилось много, пробки в утреннее время, да еще и в пасмурную погоду были нормой даже для малонаселенного Бикон-Хиллз, поэтому скорость не превышала каких-то скромных тридцати миль в час. Дерек же любил прокатиться с ветерком, тем более что Камаро в этом плане его полностью удовлетворяла.  
  
Морелл что-то усердно печатала на своем телефоне, почти не отвлекаясь на разговоры, и если бы не толкучка на дороге, то счастью Дерека вообще не было бы предела.  
  
– Что это может означать? – молчание Морелл продлилось не так уж и долго. – Джефф прислал фотографию нашего принтера с подписью, что это и есть решение нашей проблемы.  
  
Она протянула Дереку телефон, показывая снимок, где светилось улыбкой лицо какого-то молодого парня, с виду едва ли старше двадцати лет, на фоне того самого спасительного агрегата. Серьезности в этом юристе Дерек не увидел, но вот предположительное решение проблемы вполне смахивало на удачный вариант.  
  
– Возможно, они пытаются извлечь файл с жесткого диска, который посылался на печать, если он, конечно, сохранился. Но я всё равно в этом нихрена не понимаю, – Дерек вернул свое внимание на дорогу, замечая, что скорость движения, наконец-то, начинала постепенно увеличиваться. – Где ты вообще откопала этого клоуна? Разве серьезные юристы посылают своему начальнику подобные фотографии?  
  
– Мне его посоветовали, говорят, что юность и сообразительность вкупе с хорошим образованием творят чудеса. Вот, опять что-то прислал, – Морелл снова повернула к Дереку экран своего мобильника. – Какая-то куча проводов и смайлик.  
  
– Похоже на айти-отдел, – Дерек отвернулся от дороги буквально на секунду, снижая скорость перед светофором и зная, что перед ним не было машин. Только вот счастье подкралось незаметно, и у этого счастья было вполне знакомое имя. – Твою же мать, Стайлз!  
  
Дерек резко выжал педаль тормоза до упора, когда Стайлз, остановившись перед капотом Камаро с вытянутыми вперед руками, неожиданно выскочил с тротуара на проезжую часть. Всё произошло так быстро, что даже сообразить было сложно, кто именно виноват. То ли Дерек, потому что ненадолго отвлекся, то ли Стайлз, потому что переходил дорогу не на светофоре, а чуть поодаль от него.  
  
Благо, что, несмотря на малую скорость движения, реагировал Дерек быстро.  
  
– Воу, мужик, ты же мог меня по асфальту раскатать! – Стайлз нахмурился но, присмотревшись сначала к регистрационному номеру, а потом и к водителю, быстро поменялся в лице. – Зашибись, да быть не может, чтобы мне так не фартило. Ты решил избавиться от меня, чтобы я не просил Криса тебя уволить?  
  
Дерек опустил стекло со своей стороны и немного высунул голову, чтобы этот балбес, который сам выскочил под его колеса, мог четче расслышать несколько ругательств. Но так и не решился на откровенную грубость. Стайлз, опустив руки, смотрел на Дерека каким-то странно потерянным взглядом, отбивая напрочь любое желание ругаться всерьез.  
  
– Во-первых, на такой скорости ты отделался бы парочкой трещин в ребрах, ну или голову бы разбил, хотя она и так у тебя дырявая. А во-вторых… ты в порядке? – Дерек почувствовал, как быстро внутри нарастало беспокойство, заменяя собою злость.  
  
– Как видишь. По дороге не распидорасило, и на этом спасибо, – равнодушно ответил Стайлз и выглянул из-за Камаро, реагируя на гудки клаксона. – Проезжай, а то пробку создаешь.  
  
Махнув рукой, Стайлз отбежал к тротуару и побрел в сторону заброшенного парка аттракционов. Дерек смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, пока объехавшая его машина не просвистела рядом, разнося по воздуху отголоски нецензурной брани.  
  
– Уже можно ехать, – осторожно напомнила Морелл.  
  
И Дерек тронулся с места, но его мысли были где-то далеко. Где-то там, рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
Никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Тревожность превышала все допустимые лимиты, а дорога казалась чем-то второстепенным. Нужно было отключиться от своих же мыслей. Нужно было не думать о том, как чувствует себя Стайлз. Не размышлять, что он забыл в заброшенном парке, хотя сегодня совершенно точно в графике стояла его смена. Не подбирать варианты, каждый из которых был абсурдней предыдущего. Нужно было, наверное, сдаться и признать, что Стайлз в его голове начал занимать гораздо больше места, чем занимал изначально; расположился, поставив стул на пепле когда-то адекватных мыслей, и профессионально играл на нервах.  
  
Нет, Дереку нужно было убедиться, что Стайлз действительно в порядке. Просто, черт возьми, необходимо.  
  
– Ты сильно спешишь? – поинтересовался Дерек только ради приличия. Он свернул к обочине и, припарковавшись, заглушил мотор. – Я должен кое-что проверить, это не займет много времени.  
  
– Твой знакомый мальчишка в порядке, Дерек, да и где ты собрался его искать? – Морелл не была глупой, прекрасно понимая его мотивы. – Тебе не достаточно того, что он ушел на своих ногах? Или решил добить?  
  
– Не говори чепухи. Дело не в этом, мне просто нужно… – Дерек замялся, потому что не планировал откровенничать на тему Стайлза, а всё, что хотелось сказать в оправдание, было связано именно с ним. – Просто подожди меня пять минут, ладно?  
  
– Можно подумать, у меня есть варианты, – ехидно улыбнувшись, Морелл удобно расположилась на сидении и прикрыла глаза. – Давай уже, Ромео, пока часы двенадцать не пробили.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, но свидетелем этого молчаливого посыла стал только старичок, наблюдавший за ними с автобусной остановки в нескольких метрах от припаркованной машины.  
  
Но колкости Морелл не затрагивали от слова «совсем», потому что…  
  
Да, потому что Стайлз.  


 

  
  
В последний раз Дерек приходил в этот парк, когда ему было двенадцать. Тогда они с матерью полдня катались на аттракционах, ели мороженое и сладкую вату, а потом сидели на холме за Чертовым Колесом, откуда виднелась северная окраина Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
Спустя два года «Фанкилэнд» закрыли.  
  
Дерек любил эти воспоминания, и парк тоже любил когда-то, но сейчас он выглядел иначе. Мертвым. Высохшим. Немного ужасающим. Чего только стоили скрипящие карусели с покореженными лошадками… придя сюда даже днем, не каждый смог бы сохранить спокойствие.  
  
Ржавые ворота окружали заросли кустарников, разросшихся более чем за десять лет. Раньше здесь были ухоженные клумбы, сад с фонтаном и уголок для игр с малышами, а сейчас, особенно в пасмурную погоду с моросящим дождем, лишь красные соцветия диких роз украшали унылую заброшенность.  
  
Дерек не понимал, что мог здесь делать Стайлз и почему выбрал для уединения именно это место. Табличка «Закрыто. Опасно для посещений», висящая на входе, должна была отбить всё желание… ну, у нормального человека. Потому что только за прошлый год газеты освещали два случая самоубийства на территории парка, и от этого становилось жутко. Стайлз производил впечатление нормального, хотя бы отчасти.  
  
Сами аттракционы показались из-за кустов спустя минут пять ходьбы. Парк был большим, даже огромным, а всё веселье таилось почти в самом конце.  
  
Дерек вышел на площадку, где сквозь трещины в асфальте пробивалась трава: местами свежая и зеленая, а местами выжженная, похожая на сено. Мертвыми покоились и разбитые игровые автоматы, окружая небольшой участок. В некоторых из них всё еще сохранились призовые игрушки. Металлические киоски для покупки билетов с облупившейся краской, поеденный ржавчиной тир, детские самолетики и пыльный картинг. Это был неполный список когда-то действующих развлечений.  
  
Прямо перед самым холмом, в кабинке Чертова Колеса, Дерек заметил очертание знакомой фигуры. Присматриваться не пришлось – он был уверен, что это Стайлз.

  
  
Чем ближе подходил Дерек, тем четче становилась картина: Стайлз сидел в пол-оборота, устремив взгляд к обрыву, капюшон толстовки прикрывал голову, а пальцы нервно постукивали о накренившийся столик. Стайлза что-то беспокоило. Оно словно витало в воздухе, постепенно проникая под кожу.  
  
– Странное место ты выбрал для самобичевания, – непринужденно сказал Дерек, остановившись неподалеку от кабинки, в которой сидел Стайлз.  
  
Тот буквально подпрыгнул на лавочке, резко оборачиваясь на голос.  
  
– Срань Иисусья, Дерек, это уже не смешно! Колесами переехать не получилось, так ты решил меня инфарктом наградить?  
  
– Прости, я не подумал, что могу тебя напугать, – Дерек действительно сделал это не нарочно. – Здесь так тихо, мне казалось, что ты меня давно услышал.  
  
– Нет, я был занят самобичеванием, разве не заметно? – ехидно ответил Стайлз и поправил капюшон. – Что ты здесь забыл? Только не говори, что собирался проверить, всё ли со мной в порядке. Потому что я буду припоминать тебе это до самой смерти, учти.  
  
И что Дерек мог ответить, если так оно и было?  
  
– Решил немного прогуляться, – пожав плечами, он сказал первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
– Ха, чувак, эта отговорка еще тупее той, что ты собирался сказать в самом начале. Нет, серьезно, – Стайлз прищурился и повернулся к Дереку всем корпусом, закинув руку на спинку сидения, – ты бросил Камаро вместе с шикарной подружкой, и решил прогуляться? Прости, но твой скилл вранья стоит прокачать.  
  
– Ладно, ты победил, – Дерек подошел ближе, потому что дождь начинал снова набирать обороты, а его зонт так и остался на заднем сидении машины. – Я действительно хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Не возражаешь?  
  
Дерек кивнул на лавочку в надежде спрятаться от холодных капель. В ответ он увидел лишь безразличный взмах рукой, видимо, в знак согласия.  
  
– Ну и почему же? – Стайлз подался вперед, облокачиваясь на столик, как только Дерек сел по соседству.  
  
Он удивленно вскинул брови, не понимая вопроса, и поерзал задницей на лавочке – металл неприятно холодил даже сквозь джинсы.  
  
– А точнее? – попросил Дерек.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, – усмехнулся Стайлз, подозрительно сощурившись. – Почему ты так переживаешь, хотя видел, что со мной всё в порядке?  
  
– Потому что я чуть ли не сбил тебя? – Дерек посчитал свой риторический вопрос заодно и ответом.  
  
– Но не сбил же, – Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
– Слишком много свидетелей, оставлю это на следующий раз, – Дерек достал пачку сигарет и, прикурив одну, выпустил вверх густую струю дыма. – Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы. Почему ты здесь?  
  
– Люблю сюда приходить, мы с мамой часто в этом парке гуляли. А что? – Стайлз отвернулся к обрыву, неосознанно позволяя Дереку насладиться прекрасным видом: напряженная шея, идеальный профиль и устремленный в бесконечность взгляд.  
  
Только это движение будто оборвало весь разговор, выстраивая между ними стену. Причина ясна – Дереку тоже очень болезненно отзывалась тема семьи и матери в частности, потому что их не было рядом. Вывод напрашивался сам.  
  
– Вообще-то, имелось в виду, почему ты сидишь здесь в рабочее время, – Дерек сделал небольшую паузу, – но если ты вдруг захочешь поговорить о личном, то я не против.  
  
Стайлз искоса взглянул на Дерека и ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Оставлю это на следующий раз.  
  
– Так значит, тебе дали отгул? – предположил Дерек, не найдя иного объяснения.  
  
– Вашими стараниями вместо Скотта мне дали Уиттмора в напарники. Денни его сейчас стажирует, но больше всего меня бесит совсем другое, – Стайлз скривил рот.  
  
– И что же?  
  
– От Уиттмора за милю пиздежом несет. Почему это замечаю только я? – в озвученном вопросе слышалось отчаяние.  
  
– Потому что у тебя паранойя, Стилински, – Дерек затушил окурок о металлические прутья кабинки и щелчком выбросил его к обрыву.  
  
– Или четкий нюх на мудаков. Кстати, от тебя тоже иногда пованивает. Сейчас, например.  
  
Дерек на эту колкость не обратил внимания, потому что Стайлз выглядел обиженным. Еще бы, мало того, что лучшего друга поперли с работы, обвинив в краже, так еще и сказали, что подставить собирались именно его. Но Дерек пришел сюда не просто так, и на задушевные беседы у них еще будет время. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить.  
  
Нужно было пригласить Стайлза на свидание именно сейчас, ведь на работе он, судя по всему, в этот день уже не появится. Но Дерек понятия не имел, с чего начать разговор. Их отношения вряд ли можно было назвать дружескими, скорее это были взаимные издевки и постоянное пересечение многообещающих взглядов. Только смотреть друг на друга и приглашать на свидание – совершенно разные вещи. В одном случае ты проявляешь свою симпатию невербально, а во втором – на словах.  
  
Последний вариант Дереку всегда давался сложнее. В таком выражении чувств у него было слишком мало практики, а именно недолгие отношения с Пейдж еще в школе, и роман с Дженнифер в колледже, которая через полгода свалила от него к своей бывшей подружке. Кейт Арджент он сюда не приписывал.  
  
Немногословность и колкости для Дерека, зачастую, были единственными способами флирта. Для редких, одноразовых встреч с несколькими парнями этого было достаточно.  
  
– Знаешь, если честно, я люблю сидеть тут один, – начал Стайлз, явно на что-то намекая, – ну, поразмышлять или с голубями поговорить, пока они срут на соседнюю лавочку. Да и вообще, тебя там разве не ждут?  
  
– У меня есть к тебе незаконченное дело, – Дерек мысленно наплевал на свое неумение говорить правильные слова и решил плыть по течению. – Надо серьезно поговорить.  
  
– Хочешь обсудить варианты, как отпиздить Джексона и не оставить при этом синяков? – с долей надежды спросил Стайлз. – Потому что сейчас меня интересует только это.  
  
– Нет, сегодня ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, – выражение лица у Дерека было непроницаемым, словно он раздавал указания в ресторане. – Оденься приличней, я заеду за тобой в семь.  
  
Стайлз в ответ молчал, удивленно открыв рот. Тоже отличное зрелище.  
  
– Ты разве против? – заволновался Дерек, когда пауза затянулась.  
  
– Эм, да вроде бы не против, но… – прозвучало неуверенно, и Стайлз тут же выставил вперед ладони: – Ты не подумай, я действительно не против, кажется. Просто ты немного перебарщиваешь с эффектом неожиданности и мимикой. Точнее, с полным её отсутствием. Сложно понять, где здесь шутка, а где прикол.  
  
– Я не шучу. Ты же хотел, чтобы я узнал тебя получше, вот я и пытаюсь, – Дерек нахмурился, игнорируя подступающее чувство злости. – И я не особо хорош в романтике, так что если для тебя это проблема, то продолжать, думаю, не стоит.  
  
Он поднялся с четким намерением уйти и подумать над правильностью решений, а также над своими порывами к нормальным, серьезным отношениям. Раньше они ему не были нужны, так почему сейчас полез в это болото?  
  
Ах, да. Стилински начал постепенно переворачивать ко всем херам привычный уклад мыслей в его голове.  
  
– Эй, погоди, – Стайлз подскочил с места и схватил Дерека за рукав кожаной куртки, – срать я хотел на эту романтику, хотя, если ты вдруг передумаешь, то я терпеть не могу цветы и ванильные свечи, а вот пиццу с пепперони и двойным сыром…  
  
– Видимо, это уже неважно, – отрезал Дерек и покосился на руку Стайлза, которая до сих пор удерживала его на месте.  
  
– Я согласен, – быстро протараторив, Стайлз расцепил хватку и нервно облизал губы. – Но это не значит, что ты перестал меня бесить.  
  
– Ну и ладно, – пожал плечами Дерек и, взглянув на затянутое тучами небо, вышел под нескончаемый дождь.  
  
Было совершенно плевать на сарказм, за которым Стайлз пытался скрыть свою неловкость, ведь он согласился, а это главное.  
  
– Кстати, ты слился с темы, так и не ответив толком на мой вопрос, – донеслось в спину. – Не думай, что я спущу тебе это с рук!  
  
– Я на него ответил уже дважды, – выкрикнул Дерек, не обернувшись.  
  
Потому что он действительно на него уже ответил, пригласив Стайлза на свидание.


	5. Chapter 5

Дерек заглушил мотор и посмотрел на Стайлза, настороженно рассматривающего многоэтажку, возле которой они только что припарковались.  
  
Да, Дерек привез Стайлза к себе домой. На ужин. А что здесь такого?  
  
Лидия уверила его, что Стайлзу нравится домашняя еда, газировка и шоколадные батончики Reese’s, так что Дерек, в принципе, правильно распорядился информацией. Готовить он умел с детства, ухаживая за младшей сестрой, пока родители вкалывали на работе, и приготовление ужина не стало для Дерека чем-то невообразимо сложным. Наоборот, всё время до выезда за Стайлзом, Дерек с удовольствием резал овощи для греческого салата.  
  
Сюрприз он оставил напоследок, ведь, как оказалось, Стайлз еще и пиццу любил. С пепперони и двойным сыром.  
  
Дерек хотел использовать этот вечер по максимуму.  
  
– С напутствием «оденься приличней» ты явно переборщил, – Стайлз легонько захлопнул дверь Камаро и поправил манжеты классической черной рубашки; он поёжился от ветра и запрокинул голову вверх к прояснившемуся небу. – Я вполне мог бы обойтись толстовкой, отложенной на черный день, а не вытаскивать с чердака единственные приличные брюки.  
  
– Зато тебе идет черный цвет, – Дерек заблокировал машину, щелкнув кнопкой на брелке, и обошел Камаро, останавливаясь рядом со Стайлзом. – Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь.  
  
– Я думал, что ты поведешь меня в нормальный ресторан, например, с домашней кухней, но видимо ты и это решил оставить на потом, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. – И учти, у меня с собой газовый баллончик, так что без глупостей.  
  
– Да, я заметил. Это он виднеется у тебя под ширинкой?  
  
Дерек кивнул на брюки Стайлза и не удержался от издевательской улыбки.  
  
– Я не… это не… и вообще, знаешь что?! – забухтел Стайлз, стараясь незаметно поправить свой член. – Просто эти брюки слишком тесные, а вовсе не то, о чем ты подумал, извращенец озабоченный.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, нормальный такой баллончик, – Дерек подмигнул украдкой и направился к подъезду, испытывая самое настоящее удовлетворение.  
  
Стайлз был рядом, смущался, покусывал губы, и этого казалось достаточно. Дерек давно не испытывал подобного чувства насыщения.  
  
– А домашнюю кухню я тебе и без ресторана обеспечу, – он открыл входную дверь и придержал её для Стайлза, – не сомневайся.  
  


  
  
– Скромно, но уютно, – заключил Стайлз, расхаживая по комнате и внимательно оглядывая гостиную. – Это твоя семья?  
  
Он взял с книжной полки фоторамку, где счастливые улыбки освещали лица нескольких человек. Были времена, когда Хейлы собирались вместе одной большой семьей и выезжали на рыбалку к озеру неподалеку от дома. Были времена, когда Дерек огрызался с Лорой, заботился о Коре и не доверял дяде Питеру.  
  
А потом настало время, когда всё это превратилось в угли и пепел. Дом подожгли, Питер смог вынести из горящей комнаты только Дерека и Кору, а фотографии со счастливыми улыбками навечно остались осколками прежней жизни.  
  
Дерек и сейчас пытался заботиться о Коре, но, как оказалось, Питер справлялся с этой задачей намного продуктивнее. Кто бы мог подумать.  
  
– Ровно половина из них уже мертва, – Дерек подошел к Стайлзу со спины, рассматривая фотографию вместе с ним. – Это родители, – он указал пальцем на Талию и своего отца, – а это Лора. Они погибли в пожаре.  
  
– Оу, прости, я знаю, как тяжело отвечать на такие вопросы, – Стайлз вернул на место фотографию и, застенчиво почесав затылок, огляделся по сторонам. – Значит, ты живешь один? Заметно.  
  
– Кора сейчас у Питера в Лос-Анджелесе, а я здесь, и ничуть не жалею об этом, – Дерек спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и медленным шагом двигался следом за Стайлзом. – Уж лучше одному, чем в компании Питера, поверь мне на слово.  
  
– Я тебя слишком плохо знаю, чтобы верить на слово, – ехидно парировал Стайлз, припоминая недавний разговор. Он провел указательным пальцем по статуэтке индейца, привезенного из Мексики, и заинтересованно повел носом. – Там пахнет пепперони или мне кажется? Дерек, если там реально пепперони и двойной сыр, то я усомнюсь в твоей неромантичности.  
  
– Кстати, о еде. Пицца или стейки? Никак не могу выбрать, – Дерек прошел на кухню и заглянул в пакет с доставкой, который стоял на столешнице. – Еще есть вариант с газировкой и картошкой фри, но тогда можно попрощаться с греческим салатом.  
  
– Мы не будем прощаться с греческим салатом, и картошку тоже прихватим, – Стайлз подошел вплотную и заглянул в пакет. – Я слишком уважительно отношусь к еде, чтобы позволить этому добру бесследно пропасть.  
  
Дерек переборол в себе желание открыто вдохнуть аромат парфюма, которым пользовался Стайлз. Он бы с удовольствием наклонился, провел кончиком носа по изгибу шеи, быть может, поцеловал бьющуюся артерию, а затем прижал Стайлза к стене, прикосновениями спускаясь всё ниже и ниже…  
  
– Тогда я накрою на стол, а ты займись выпивкой, – Дерек прокашлялся, прогоняя ненужные мысли, выдвинул узкий ящичек с мини-баром и достал оттуда бутылку красного вина. – Стаканы над раковиной, а штопор лежит рядом с подставкой для ножей.  
  
– Ну, это ты обратился по адресу, – оживился Стайлза и растер ладони. – Но штопор мне не понадобится, сейчас я покажу тебе, как открыть вино при помощи ботинка. Ты охренеешь, чему учат на курсах барменов, правда, это были внеурочные занятия, но кому это важно?  
  
«Мне?» – подумал Дерек, но промолчал.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея, – он недоверчиво поморщился и достал коробку с пиццей.  
  
Вообще-то, косметический ремонт в ближайшее время Дерек вовсе не планировал.  
  
– Да брось ты, я делал это уже сотню раз… ну, или около того, – Стайлз перебросил бутылку из одной руки в другую и, не выдержав, закатил глаза под пристальным взглядом Дерека. – Ладно, я делал это всего лишь один раз, но вполне успешно.  
  
– Из нас двоих ты здесь бармен, так что покажи класс, – Дерек подчинился азарту, что полыхал в глазах Стайлза. – Только хочу предупредить: сменная одежда у меня вряд ли найдется.  
  
– Забей и не беспокойся, – подмигнул Стайлз и ушел в коридор за заветным ботинком.  
  


  
  
Но беспокоиться всё же пришлось. Как и пришлось искать сменную одежду.  
  
Стайлз молча поедал пиццу в одной из футболок Дерека и его домашних спортивных штанах. Пятна от красного вина теперь были не только на светлых обоях, но и на классической черной рубашке Стайлза. Единственным приличным брюкам тоже досталось сполна.  
  
Дерек так и не понял, что именно подвело Стайлза – бармена, который так ловко справлялся с самыми мудреными коктейлями, но не справился с бутылкой вина. Желание понравиться или, быть может, хреновый ботинок, на который он не уставал сетовать последние полчаса. По словам Стайлза, удар о стену по всем расчетам оказался правильным, и это даже не обсуждалось.  
  
Разбитая бутылка с ним точно бы не согласилась.  
  
– Черт возьми, пицца просто божественна, – Стайлз с упоением облизал кончики пальцев, испачканные в сыре. – Нет, твое мясо тоже охренительно-прекрасное, но вот пицца… Прости, чувак, это выше моих сил.  
  
– Главное, что тебе понравилось, – Дерек вытер рот салфеткой и наполнил свой бокал припасенным на особый день виски двадцатипятилетней выдержки. – Добавки?  
  
– Нет, мне уже достаточно, – по захмелевшим глазам Стайлза можно было понять, что это чистая правда. – Лучше я позвоню Скотту и попрошу подогнать сюда мою тачку. Если он, конечно, сможет сделать ей искусственное дыхание проводок к проводку.  
  
– У тебя есть машина? – Дерек удивленно замер, не донеся до рта бокал с выпивкой.  
  
– Древняя колымага, но я её люблю, – Стайлз запил последний прожеванный кусок оставшейся газировкой, вместо алкоголя. – Отец подарил мне Роско еще до получения прав, так что я всячески возвращаю его к жизни из-за огромной исторической ценности.  
  
За время ужина Дерек многое узнал о Стайлзе. Складывалось такое ощущение, что они знакомы целую вечность, или что это свидание было уже не первым по счету. Так Дерек узнал, от чего умерла мама Стайлза, в каких доверительных отношениях он находится с отцом – шерифом округа Бикон-Хиллз, – как сильно любит собак и недолюбливает кошек, а еще в какие видеоигры предпочитает рубиться в свободное время. Информация ровными рядами укладывалась на внутренний жесткий диск, оставаясь там в мельчайших деталях. На память Дерек уж точно никогда не жаловался, а Стайлз говорил почти без остановки, всё глубже погружая Дерека в свою жизнь.  
  
– Ты можешь остаться у меня, – как можно равнодушней предложил Дерек, втайне надеясь на положительный ответ.  
  
– И где ты мне постелешь? На коврике возле входа? – Стайлз кивнул себе за спину, пьяно улыбаясь. – Потому что спать с тобой на одной кровати я точно не буду. Не-а, даже не обсуждается, чувак.  
  
– У меня есть раскладной диван для гостей. Ты не заметил?  
  
– А у меня дома есть теплая и очень удобная кровать, так что проёбочка вышла.  
  
Стайлз развел в стороны руки и едва не свалился со стула. Дерек машинально дернулся вперед, но катастрофы не произошло.  
  
Хотя…  
  
Раздавшийся телефонный звонок, который донесся из кармана стайлзовых брюк, вот что оказалось маленькой катастрофой. Потому что добраться до них без осложнений Стайлз, конечно же, не смог. Выпил он не так уж и много, но достаточно для смачного удара о дверной косяк по дороге в прихожую. Там, на комоде, спрятанная в прозрачный целлофановый пакет, лежала испачканная одежда.  
  
– Стилински на проводе, – старательно-трезвым голосом отчеканил Стайлз, приняв звонок. – Да, они уже у меня, лежат в машине и готовы к передаче. Сумма прежняя? – он на секунду замолчал. – О’кей, завтра днем меня устроит, только назовите адрес. Не продолжайте, я знаю, где это.  
  
Стайлз сбросил звонок и неровным шагом проследовал обратно на кухню. Дерек всё это время наблюдал за ним, не вставая из-за стола, благо планировка квартиры и отсутствие перегородки позволяло наслаждаться видом такого мягкого и домашнего Стайлза.  
  
Безусловно, футболка Дерека, чуть сползающая с плеча, ему очень шла.  
  
Стайлз, в принципе, был красивый. Неважно, в футболке или без нее (а Дерек успел разглядеть оба варианта), в брюках, джинсах или домашних штанах – Стайлз излучал красоту изнутри, не цепляясь за материальные вещи.  
  
Внешность тоже играла свою роль, куда же без нее. Всё-таки сложно спустить со счетов чувственные губы, насыщенно-карего цвета глаза и четкие линии подбородка и скул. Но это лишь дополняло. Дерек видел нечто иное, и с каждой проведенной вместе минутой он всё сильнее убеждался, что Стайлз для него значил нечто большее, чем просто возможный партнер на одну ночь.  
  
Снова эффект неожиданности.  
  
– Диван отменяется, мне определенно нужно домой, – Стайлз присел на стул и нервно постучал пальцами о кухонный стол. – Поймаю такси, не хочу тревожить Скотта.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек не совсем понимал такую резкую перемену, – без проблем. У тебя точно всё в порядке?  
  
– Нужно закончить одно дело, но я обещаю тебе, что ни один Стайлз не пострадает.  
  
Дерек, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на ключицы, виднеющиеся сквозь широкую горловину футболки, на изгиб шеи, на движения кадыка от медленного глотка, осушающего бокал с виски. Его бокал, но это неважно.  
  
Дерек не хотел отпускать Стайлза и даже скрывать от себя этого не пытался. Оказывается, ему просто не хватало обычного душевного тепла, которое раньше дарила семья. Он искал его не там, где следовало. Не в тех местах и не с теми людьми.  
  
Но история только взяла свое начало, поэтому претендовать на что-то большее, чем следующая встреча, Дерек не собирался. Проводив Стайлза до выхода и, естественно, разрешив оставить при себе его сменную одежду, Дерек снял с вешалки свою кожаную куртку.  
  
– Нет, не стоит, – покачал головой Стайлз, – хватит с тебя романтики на сегодня, такси я поймаю сам.  
  
– Уверен? – Дерек на этот раз плохо скрывал свои эмоции: беспокойство, например.  
  
– Я не настолько пьян, – ухмылка расплылась по идеально-красивому лицу, – и не хочу выглядеть, как девчонка, когда буду целовать тебя перед таксистом.  
  
– Что ты бу…  
  
Дерек не договорил свой вопрос, потому что Стайлз резко подался вперед и, удерживаясь для равновесия за край комода, невесомо поцеловал Дерека в губы. Обычный, легкий и немного детский поцелуй, но передающий столько чувств, что впору захлебнуться.  
  
И Дерек захлебывался, хотел большего, но только он посмел углубить поцелуй – Стайлз отстранился.  
  
– Пожалуй, это мы тоже оставим на следующий раз.  
  
Всё, что оставалось Дереку, так это наблюдать за неуклюжими попытками Стайлза обуться и, держась прямо, выйти из квартиры.  
  
Мимолетный, но многообещающий взгляд перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, сказал о многом: например, что вечер удался, и следующий раз точно не заставит себя ждать.  
  


  
  
Дерек припарковал Камаро напротив ресторана и вышел из машины, снимая солнцезащитные очки. Под конец уикенда выдалась вполне весенняя погода, да и настроение было приподнятым (только настроение), ведь сегодня они со Стайлзом, наконец-то, совпадали сменами.  
  
Последние два дня прошли не совсем привычно: Дерек, кажется, целую вечность не обменивался смс-ками. Причем, изначально сообщения несли в себе нейтральный смысл:  
  
«Я добрался до дома, жив, таксист тоже, хотя под конец у него практически не оставалось шанса».  
  
«Нет, серьезно, чувак, тебе когда-нибудь перечисляли все имена кошек, которых жена разводит в односпальной квартире? Это же пиздец!»  
  
«Двенадцать! Двенадцать, блядь, имен! Я их все наизусть помню. Перечислить?»  
  
«Кстати, спасибо за ужин».  
  
«И за одежду, я обязательно верну :D».  
  
Но стоило Дереку ответить, что он, вообще-то, принимает душ и набирать смс ему не совсем удобно, как тактика тут же изменилась. Изменилась настолько, что после завершения беседы Дерек с чистой, почти в прямом смысле, совестью подрочил в душе, представляя, как по телу Стайлза стекают теплые капли воды; как он старательно намыливает себя гелем для душа и растирает губкой воздушную пену. Как Стайлз, обхватив ладонью свой член, ритмично водит сжатым кулаком по стволу, второй рукой лаская поджавшуюся мошонку.  
  
А всё началось с сообщения:  
  
«Надо же, какое совпадение, а ведь я тоже в душе».  
  
Возможно, для Стайлза это было обычное смс, но для Дерека одного предложения оказалось достаточно для дальнейшей фантазии.  
  
Господи, ему совершенно точно пора бы нормально потрахаться и желательно – со Стайлзом.  
  
– Вас спрашивал какой-то мужчина, мистер Хейл, – сообщила Лидия, одетая в облегающее черное платье. Она стояла за ресепшеном, когда Дерек появился в дверях. – Он не представился, но сказал, что вы знакомы. Контактов тоже не оставил.  
  
– Странно, – Дерек не припоминал знакомых, которые знали бы о его работе в «Ловушке», но еще он пропустил назначение Лидии на должность хостес. – Ты теперь вместо Джексона?  
  
– Мистер Арджент вчера назначил, – радостно сообщила Лидия, убирая за ухо завитый локон. – Я давно говорила, что Джексон не справляется с этой работой. Наконец-то меня услышали.  
  
– Думаю, у тебя всё получится, – Дерек улыбнулся и заглянул в зал. – Стайлз уже пришел?  
  
– Да, пересчитывает склад, пока есть время, – Лидия буквально светилась счастьем. Вот что значит – найти занятие по душе, пусть это и встреча гостей в ресторане. – Мистер Арджент еще не появлялся.  
  
Дерек кивнул и пошел к служебному входу, чтобы переодеться и приступить к работе. Сегодня все столики были забронированы, приглашены музыканты. Рабочий день обещал стать долгим. Концентрация точно бы не помешала.  
  
Стайлз действительно нашелся в складском помещении. Он пересчитывал ящики с алкоголем, записывая цифры на бумажку: сосредоточенный и отвлеченный от внешнего мира. Дерек не рискнул повторить номер с тихим подкрадыванием. Напугай он Стайлза здесь и сейчас – и пострадать могли ни в чем не повинные бутылки с дорогущей выпивкой.  
  
Поэтому Дерек осторожно постучал в приоткрытую дверь.  
  
– Скоро открываемся, – напомнил он, поняв, что Стайлз его заметил. – Может, тебе нужна помощь?  
  
– Да, помоги мне понять, что за херня тут происходит. Потому что это какая-то бессмыслица.  
  
Стайлз провел ладонями по лицу и взял с полки исписанный листок:  
  
– Здесь не хватает всего двух бутылок Блю Лейбл, а должно не хватать трех.  
  
– Если учитывать последнюю, взятую Скоттом, – дополнил Дерек, забирая у него подсчеты. – Чтобы скорректировать отчеты, он должен был брать бутылки со склада и возвращать в бар.  
  
– Нет, Дерек, ты не понимаешь, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Зачем Скотту вообще нужно было брать бутылки из бара, если в последний раз он спокойно взял её со склада? Мы пересчитываем его один раз в месяц, так меньше шансов, что тебя спалят.  
  
Эта мысль приходила Дереку в голову не один раз, и он даже тщательно обдумывал, зачем так рисковать и брать то, что лежит на виду. Но тогда всё сходилось к обычной неумелости или варианту, где хотелось скрыться в тени нескольких работников бара.  
  
– Такое ощущение, что эти пропажи сделаны для того, чтобы их заметили, – Стайлз нервно покусывал губы. – Ведь если брать бутылки со склада, то это обнаружат только в конце месяца, и разбираться будут со всеми, а не с тем, чья выпала смена. Понимаешь? Это же чистая подстава.  
  
– Кажется, в этом есть смысл, – медленно проговорил Дерек, прокручивая в голове старые мысли, но под другим углом.  
  
– И смысл в том, что подставить действительно хотели меня, но это не Скотт, – Стайлз подошел ближе, выхватил листок из рук Дерека и закончил уверенно: – Он бы просто подкинул бутылку ко мне в шкафчик, потому что знает от него пароль.  
  
– Надо поговорить с Крисом, – чуть тише сказал Дерек, наклоняясь к губам Стайлза.  
  
Работа работой, а поцеловать его хотелось вопреки творящемуся пиздецу.  
  
Поцеловать нормально, как и было обещано про следующий раз.  
  
– Стилински, ко мне в кабинет, живо, – раздался за спиной обозленный голос Криса. – И ты, Дерек.  
  
Едва заметно вздрогнув, Стайлз испуганно посмотрел на Дерека. Такая интонация не внушала надежды на благополучный исход беседы.  
  
– Всё будет нормально, – Дерек невесомо коснулся щеки Стайлза.  
  
– Сомневаюсь, – слишком уверенно отозвался он.  
  


  
  
Когда Дерек закрыл за собой дверь, а Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, встал напротив стола Криса, то сомнения уже не казались беспочвенными.  
  
Крис выглядел злым. Очень злым. Дерек прекрасно знал это выражение лица, когда он едва сдерживал порыв надавать кому-нибудь по роже.  
  
– Ты уволен! – прочеканил Крис и бросил на стол перед Стайлзом вскрытый белый конверт с выведенной чернилами надписью «Подарок от Уиттмора». – И уж прости, но мне придется позвонить твоему отцу, потому что такое я не могу спустить тебе с рук.  
  
– Что происходит? – Дерек подошел ближе, искоса поглядывая на Стайлза. – Откуда этот конверт?  
  
– От курьера с пояснительной запиской. Его доставили мне домой полчаса назад. Открой, Хейл, ты будешь удивлен так же, как и я, – Крис присел в свое рабочее кресло и скрестил руки на груди. – Теперь мне несложно поверить в слова Джексона, что вы со Скоттом были заодно. Он специально ворует нашу выпивку, а следом ты продаешь конкурентам отчеты, где указана оптовая цена. Вот уж не ожидал.  
  
– Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Какие отчеты? – Стайлз встревоженно посмотрел на Дерека, когда тот достал из конверта несколько фотографий. – Что на них?  
  
– На них ты передаешь какому-то мужику конфиденциальную информацию, – вместо Дерека ему ответил Крис. – Благодаря тебе, мы больше не эксклюзивные поставщики Блю Лейбл, кто-то перебил нашу закупочную цену.  
  
– Которая была указана в вычете со Скотта? – уточнил Дерек, рассматривая снимки.  
  
Крис одобрительно кивнул.  
  
На фотографиях действительно был Стайлз, передающий конверт незнакомому мужчине. Точнее, незнакомым его вряд ли бы назвали, по крайней мере, те, кто смотрел телевизор. Дерек его прекрасно знал, даже лучше, чем остальные присутствующие.  
  
Бобби Финсток.  
  
Пазл сложился мгновенно: Морелл сказала, что он открывает новый ресторан, мистер Ли упомянул, что на соседней улице скоро появится конкурент, и переманивание поставщика тоже вполне ложилось на образ Финстока. Такая падла не будет работать честно. Он только выглядел улыбчивым и добродушным, слегка агрессивным, а на самом деле был способен на очень гадкие вещи.  
  
Но Стайлз…  
  
Нет, в его причастность Дерек отказывался верить, и дело даже не в симпатии, а в новых переменных этого уравнения. Там, где появлялся Финсток, всегда попахивало дерьмом, которым он непременно измазывал всё свое окружение. Попасть под руку было проще простого, достаточно лишь находиться в нескольких шагах или оказаться на территории врага.  
  
– Это с ним ты договаривался о встрече недавно? – спросил Дерек, разворачивая снимки.  
  
– Господи, да я же просто коллекцию комиксов продавал, которую обещал подарить Скотту! – Стайлз, тем не менее, внимательно пригляделся к фото. – Да, я встречался с ним, этот чувак нашел мое объявление на Амазоне. Но в конверте мои комиксы!  
  
– Я и не ждал, что ты признаешься, – Крис разочарованно вздохнул. – Только вот отчетов в сейфе действительно нет, я проверил. Можешь проваливать отсюда. Дальше я буду разговаривать с Джоном.  
  
– Не спеши с наказанием, – Дерек бросил снимки на стол. – Я знаю Финстока, и поверь мне, эта хитрая скотина пойдет на что угодно ради выгоды.  
  
– И где же здесь взаимосвязь со Стайлзом? – закинув ногу на ногу, Крис окончательно отгородился от разговора.  
  
– Дай мне несколько дней, и я её найду, – Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу и кивнул ему на выход: – Возвращайся к работе, сегодня не тот день, чтобы оставаться без бармена.  
  
– Нет необходимости, я уже вызвал Денни, – Крис пододвинулся ближе к столу и взял конверт с фотографиями. – А это я передам твоему отцу. Будем разбираться вместе с Джоном, куда делись отчеты сразу же после твоего ухода, и причем здесь комиксы. А теперь свободен.  
  
– Заебись, просто заебись! – с чувством произнес Стайлз, несколько раз похлопав в ладоши. – Вас разводят, как лохов, а вы тупо доверяете бумажкам. Удачи, думаю, с такими конкурентами она вам точно понадобится.  
  
Картинно раскланявшись, Стайлз вышел из кабинета, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Дерек отчасти был с ним согласен, слишком уж идеально складывались события. Слишком много фактов появилось в считанные дни, словно следуя хорошо продуманному плану.  
  
В такие совпадения Дерек не верил. И уж тем более, появление Финстока на горизонте не внушало веры в честную игру.  
  
– Не смей больше обесценивать мои слова при подчиненных, ясно тебе? – Крис отодвинул стул, да так резко, что тот ударился о стену, и подошел к Дереку. – Если я сказал, что Стайлз должен уйти, значит, он должен уйти. Завязывай думать членом.  
  
– А ты прекращай слепо доверять подкинутой информации, – парировал Дерек, испытывая дискомфорт от этой беседы. – Если в деле появляется Бобби Финсток, то фактами можно смело подтереть задницу. Я это на собственной шкуре испытал.  
  
– Плевать мне на этого Финстока, у меня рухнула крупная сделка из-за этих двоих, – Крис ткнул указательным пальцем Дереку в грудь, – а ты встаешь на их сторону только из-за Стилински, я уже давно это заметил.  
  
Дерек переборол желание сломать Крису палец, и в который раз убедился, что надо следовать своим принципам. Именно по этой причине Дерек не любил смешивать дружбу и работу – всегда найдется камень преткновения, лежащий четко посередине пути. Обойти сложно, запнуться проще простого.  
  
Иногда даже самая обычная ссора на почве рабочих вопросов могла навсегда похерить долгую дружбу. Дерек не хотел так рисковать, но всё же наступил на собственноручно расставленные грабли.  
  
Поздно сожалеть.  
  
– Просто доверься мне и не делай поспешных выводов, – как можно спокойней сказал Дерек, чтобы не накалять обстановку. – Завтра я возьму отгул.  
  
– Делай, что хочешь, – махнул рукой Крис и вернулся за рабочий стол.  
  
Дерек вышел из кабинета и, недолго думая, достал из кармана джинсов мобильный телефон. Заглянул в раздевалку, надеясь увидеть там Стайлза, но того не было. Быть может, это к лучшему.  
  
Он отыскал в списке контактов Марин Морелл и нажал кнопку вызова.  
  
– Я в спа-салоне, так что говори быстро и по делу, – послышалось на том конце провода. – Что-то серьезное?  
  
– Да, организуй мне завтра встречу с Финстоком, – Дерек осмотрелся по сторонам. – Скажи, что я хочу извиниться лично.  
  
– А ты хочешь? – удивленно спросила Морелл.  
  
– Нет, я хочу прижать к стене этого гондона.  
  
Дерек был уверен, что Морелл такой ответ пришелся по душе.


	6. Chapter 6

День выдался тяжелым, как и предполагалось. Гостей было навалом, живая музыка играла чуть громче обычного, смешиваясь с гулом, а работать с Денни оказалось не так комфортно, как со Стайлзом.  
  
Конец смены Дерек с огромным удовольствием оставил на плечи Криса. Тот всё равно решил задержаться допоздна, чтобы перебрать документы и разобраться с проблемой поставок, свалившейся на голову. Надеялся, что неплохие отношения с главой алкогольной компании пойдут ему на руку, и более высокая закупочная цена перебьет ставку конкурентов.  
  
Игра действительно пахла дерьмом. Хотя, где большие деньги, дорогой товар и несколько городов в качестве клиентов – там всегда стоит запах дерьма, пусть и легкий.  
  
Дерек слишком долго крутился в серых схемах, чтобы не знать этого наверняка. Журналисты не просто смотрят со стороны – они тоже принимают участие в играх. Жестких, безжалостных, а порой и опасных.  
  
Не хотелось, чтобы Стайлз (или даже наивный до идиотизма Скотт) вступали в это болото. Замараешься однажды – отмываться будешь всю жизнь.  
  
Дерек открыл дверь подъезда, поднялся на второй этаж и застыл на лестничной площадке. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть здесь Стайлза, сидящего на одной из ступенек. Взъерошенного, подавленного и явно нуждающегося в чашке горячего кофе. Или крепкого виски, как знать.  
  
– И давно ты здесь сидишь? – поинтересовался Дерек, доставая ключи от квартиры.  
  
– Минут двадцать, – смущенно ответил Стайлз, глядя исподлобья. – Хотел, чтобы наверняка.  
  
– Ну, если так рассуждать, я запросто могу выкинуть тебя на улицу, чтобы снизить вероятность стопроцентного исхода, – Дерек открыл дверь и выдержал паузу. – Проходи, поздно уже.  
  
– Ты же мне веришь? – Стайлз поднялся на ноги, но в квартиру не зашел. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты мне веришь.  
  
– Верю, – он кивнул и указал рукой на дверь, – а теперь заходи, я чертовски заебался на работе. Или тебе нужен животворящий пинок?  
  
Стайлз решил не испытывать судьбу новыми вопросами, а молча прошел в квартиру. Избавился от ветровки, повесив её на крючок рядом с остальной одеждой, и устало плюхнулся на диван в гостиной. Стайлз откинул голову на мягкую спинку и уставился в потолок, словно выискивая на белой штукатурке решение своей проблемы. А проблема действительно была.  
  
Дереку нравилось такое свободное поведение. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя в его убежище скованно или дискомфортно – наверное, подавала голос слабая надежда на совместное будущее. Но кофе сейчас казался гораздо важнее пустых размышлений.  
  
– Пульт от телевизора под диванной подушкой, – устало сказал Дерек, наспех раздевшись. – Я буду на кухне, сварю нам кофе.  
  
– Ага, плесни мне туда чего-нибудь покрепче, будь душкой, – только и ответил Стайлз, прикрывая глаза.  
  
По голосу было слышно, как Стайлз измотался за день переживаний. Если уж Дерек весь день мог думать только о произошедшем, то у Стайлза и подавно все мысли должны были сводиться к одному.  
  
– Как думаешь, Крис уже позвонил отцу? – молчание Стайлза продлилось недолго.  
  
Он прошел на кухню и остановился рядом с Дереком, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– Я не знаю, было много работы, – поставив на огонь турку с холодной водой, Дерек полез в шкафчик за кофе. – Но если бы Крис заложил тебя Джону, ты бы узнал об этом первый. Разве нет?  
  
– Точно, после звонка папа тут же присвистит в Бикон-Хиллз или, как минимум, научится писать смс, – Стайлз усмехнулся и провел ладонью по лицу. – Черт, мне будто снова десять, и я спиздил яблоки из сада соседки.  
  
– Влетит от него? – Дерек вздернул бровь и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Можно сказать и так. В вопросах закона он очень суров, знаешь ли, – Стайлз закусил большой палец и нетерпеливо покачался с пятки на носок. – Твои угрозы с нагибанием просто сосут по сравнению с его нравоучительными беседами. Он, конечно, не выпорет, но злиться будет жутко.  
  
– Я могу выпороть вместо него, – вполне серьезно пообещал Дерек и закинул в воду две ложки сахара. – Говорят, это даже успокаивает. Не пробовал?  
  
– У меня не встает на боль, – Стайлз скривился и почесал щеку, – хотя, если так подумать, то у меня раньше и на щетинистых мужиков не вставало. Только на гладковыбритых и худощавых.  
  
Дерек чуть ли не подавился собственной слюной.  
  
– В каком смысле? – удивленно переспросил он, засыпая молотый кофе.  
  
– В смысле, таким образом я говорю о своей симпатии, тупая твоя башка, – Стайлз закатил глаза и мягко обнял Дерека со спины, сцепляя руки на его животе. – А теперь заткнись и позволь мне подышать тебе в затылок. Не спрашивай, зачем мне это нужно. Просто нужно, и всё.  
  
– Ладно, – спокойно ответил Дерек и продолжил варить кофе, так и заключенный в руки Стайлза.  
  
Внутри словно тугими узлами перетягивало ребра, грозясь вот-вот сдавить их до хруста, до трещин. Дышалось тяжелее обычного, в горле пересыхало от хрупкой близости, но Дерек только лишь помешивал закипающий кофе и пытался вспомнить, куда положил корицу. А Стайлз просто его обнимал. Молча. Стоял сзади, изредка проводил носом по шейным позвонкам или укладывал подбородок на плечо и наблюдал за движениями Дерека.  
  
Стайлз был рядом и делился теплом. Возможно, он просто хотел получить немного близости, но Дерек видел это чуточку иначе. Ведь он тоже нуждался.  
  
Взаимовыгодная сделка.  
  


  
  
Стайлз перемешал молоко в слегка остывшем кофе и задумчиво прикусил губу. Он молчал уже несколько минут, хотя до этого долго распинался о жизни Скотта и его любви к погибшей Эллисон Арджент, пытаясь убедить Дерека, что тот никогда бы не предал Криса. О себе Стайлз тоже не забыл, в сотый раз напомнив, как обещал передарить свою коллекцию комиксов лучшему другу, но вынужден был их продать из-за ремонта старенького джипа.  
  
Теперь же Стайлз подозрительно притих.  
  
– Если хочешь, я могу сделать сэндвич с ветчиной, – Дерек поставил свою кружку на подоконник и оперся на него, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. – Ты голоден?  
  
– Нет, когда я волнуюсь, вообще жрать не могу, – Стайлз отмахнулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Дерека. – Но я просто обязан задать тебе один вопрос. Вообще-то, я не сторонник таких разговоров, хотя иногда об этом говорить полезно, и я уверен, что многие так и делают, поэтому…  
  
– Чем быстрее спросишь, тем лучше, – Дерек с удовольствием прервал эту тираду.  
  
– Для тебя это серьезно? – быстро протараторил Стайлз и поджал губы.  
  
– Смотря, о чем ты говоришь, – в голове Дерека пронеслось минимум два варианта: про отношения и доказательство его невиновности перед Крисом.  
  
– Эм, ну… о нас? – Стайлз поморщился, будто этот разговор выбивал его из зоны комфорта. – Ты не подумай, я не собираюсь тут сопли по столу размазывать, но так получилось, что я не сторонник одноразового траха, а ты мне вроде как нравишься. Или типа того. Короче, просто да или нет?  
  
Бинго! Один из вариантов всё-таки попал в цель.  
  
– Типа серьезно, – уверенно ответил Дерек и, улыбнувшись, забрал кружку. – Я, конечно, люблю просто потрахаться, но ты под этот вариант не подошел.  
  
– Вот сейчас не понял, – Стайлз обидчиво скривил губы.  
  
Дерек удивленно вскинул бровь. Для такого сообразительного парня, всё должно быть более чем очевидно.  
  
– Ты достоин нормальных отношений, – после небольшой паузы сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя неуютно от таких признаний. – Как это можно было не понять?  
  
– Знаешь, чувак, предлагаю тренировать свой сарказм на плюшевых медведях, потому что я в него не врубаюсь. Очень часто не врубаюсь, – Стайлз повел плечами, искоса посмотрев на Дерека. – Ты хоть знаешь, как это обидно прозвучало?  
  
– А говорил, что не будешь размазывать сопли, – усмехнулся Дерек и закатил глаза, увидев выставленный средний палец.  
  
Когда кофе был выпит, а все разговоры насчет невиновности Стайлза плавно подошли к концу, часы показывали уже третий час ночи.  
  
Дерек постелил себе в гостиной, дав Стайлзу возможность выспаться на просторной кровати, но это оказалось совсем нелегко. Хотелось лечь рядом, обнять, почувствовать, наконец, тепло кожи. Провести ладонью по хребту, наслаждаясь изгибами. Хотелось ярких ощущений и, безусловно, хотелось Стайлза.  
  
Но приставать именно сейчас Дереку казалось неуместным. Стайлз нервничал, его голова, скорее всего, была забита совершенно иными мыслями. Слышать отказ не хотелось. Устроившись поудобнее, насколько это было возможно, Дерек прикрыл глаза и постарался уснуть. Под закрытыми веками сохранился образ полуобнаженного Стайлза с россыпью родинок, едва прикрытого одеялом, обнимающего подушку. Заглядывать в спальню на обратном пути из душа оказалось не очень хорошей идеей.  
  
Дерек понятия не имел, о каком сне вообще могла идти речь. Он честно старался не думать, отвлечься, расслабиться. Возился, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, и в какой-то момент не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Зато проснулся Дерек гораздо легче, чем засыпал – от ощутимого пинка по дивану.  
  
– Богом клянусь, Дерек, я пытался уснуть, честно пытался, но это же невозможно! Как ты вообще умудряешься здесь нормально спать? – Стайлз указал рукой на потолок, откуда по всей квартире разносились вполне недвусмысленные стоны. Громкие, как и обычно. – Они ебутся не меньше часа, у меня уже яйца болят слушать это дерьмо. Надо что-то с этим делать.  
  
– С яйцами или со стонами? – сонно поинтересовался Дерек, протирая глаза.  
  
– Я еще не решил, – Стайлз потупил взгляд и облизнул губы, заставляя Дерека окончательно забыть о сне.  
  
– Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Постучать им по батарее? – Дерек обернулся к окну, где всё еще царила ночь. – Кажется, кто-то из соседей пробовал однажды, не помогает.  
  
– Предлагаю постучать им по лбу моим стояком или придумать другой беспроигрышный вариант, – Стайлз отодвинул Дерека и лег с краю на разложенный диван. – Серьезно, эта баба вопит так, будто её не трахают, а разделывают на ужин. У тебя есть беруши?  
  
– У меня есть куча других беспроигрышных вариантов, но беруши в них не входят, – Дерек всё еще пытался догнать, что это не сон и Стайлз действительно лежит рядом с ним.  
  
– Тогда озвучивай, – без намека на шутку выдал Стайлз.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – Дерек приподнял голову, чтобы точно убедиться в услышанном.  
  
– Да, раз уж тебе всё равно не спится, – как нечто очевидное проговорил Стайлз и обернулся к Дереку. – Какого хрена ты вообще уперся спать в гостиную?  
  
– А с каких пор ты возбуждаешься от женских стонов? – приподнявшись на локте, Дерек склонился над Стайлзом и с нескрываемой издевкой заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
– С тех пор, как ты спишь в соседней комнате, – Стайлз обхватил Дерека за шею и чуть приподнялся, медленно и нежно целуя в губы. – Я придумал тебе отличное наказание: ты будешь трахать меня так, чтобы беруши потребовались этим ребятам.  
  
Дерек не возражал.  
  


  
  
Сильнее прогнувшись в пояснице, Стайлз закусил запястье и обрывисто застонал. Полчаса назад он делал это гораздо громче, но сейчас Дерек его так вымотал, что звуки поутихли, а возбуждение, наоборот, достигло пика.  
  
– Дерек, черт возьми, я больше не могу. Позволь мне уже… о, мой Бог! – Стайлз обернулся к Дереку и посмотрел на него затуманенными от похоти глазами. – Я хочу твой член. В себе. Сейчас.  
  
Стайлз закрыл глаза, когда Дерек просунул язык глубже в припухшую дырочку. Кажется, когда Стайлз сказал, что иногда кончает без проникновения из-за повышенной чувствительности, он вовсе не соврал. Достаточно было видеть его неподдельную реакцию на прикосновения к анусу, его всхлипывания и невероятную отдачу, чтобы поверить в правдивость слов.  
  
Дерек раздвинул руками ягодицы и провел языком от мошонки и выше, чувствуя, что Стайлз уже на грани. Его ровный, увитый венками член терся о скомканное одеяло и сочился естественной смазкой, а тихие мольбы о желании кончить звучали всё чаще.  
  
Жаль, что на Дерека эти мольбы не действовали.  
  
– Кончишь, когда я войду в тебя, не раньше, – он сжал член Стайлза у основания и сплюнул на сжатое отверстие, чтобы просунуть в него два пальца.  
  
– Ненавижу, Господи, как же я ненавижу тебя, – прошептал Стайлз и медленно задвигал задницей в такт движениям.  
  
Дерек раздвинул пальцы на манер ножниц и хищно оскалился, когда Стайлз блаженно простонал и выпятил зад, будто прося о добавке. Глубже, больше, с крупинкой боли для остроты ощущений.  
  
В сексуальном опыте Дерека еще не попадались партнеры, которые так откровенно выпадали бы в астрал от незатейливых ласк. А если язык и пальцы шли в комплекте, то это вообще сносило крышу. Не у Дерека – у Стайлза. И так сильно, что наблюдать за этим было сплошным удовольствием.  
  
– Иди сюда, – Стайлз поманил его пальцем, шало улыбаясь, – я хочу, чтобы ты лег.  
  
Дерек вытащил пальцы, напоследок погладив края дырки, и подполз ближе, укладываясь на спину. Стайлз наклонился, провел кончиком носа по небритой щеке и глубоко поцеловал, слизывая свой привкус с его губ. Он уселся верхом, не отрываясь от поцелуя, и потерся членом о живот Дерека, размазывая по волоскам тягучую смазку. Короткими поцелуями спустился к шее, затем ниже – к соскам – и легонько прикусил каждый по очереди.  
  
Дерек блаженно прикрыл глаза и сжал в ладонях упругие ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Как же ему хотелось почувствовать Стайлза изнутри, ощутить тесноту и жар, вытрахать из него этот дебильный сарказм и убедиться, что происходящее точно не сон.  
  
Стайлз, словно прочитав его мысли, протянул руку к презервативам и лубриканту, заранее принесенным из ванной комнаты, и пододвинул их ближе. Похотливо улыбаясь, зубами раскрыл шуршащую упаковку, следом аккуратно раскатал резинку по члену Дерека, полностью перехватывая контроль.  
  
Когда очередь дошла до смазки, Дерек уже изнывал от желания. Стайлз, будто специально делал всё не спеша, мучительно, то ли играя с ним, то ли наказывая Бог знает за что.  
  
Он выдавил из бутылька прозрачно-розовый гель на свои ладони и, растерев его между пальцев, смазал себя, затем надетый презерватив. Немного приласкал свой член, откинув голову назад, и рвано выдыхая, пока Дерек захлебывался возбуждением.  
  
Стояк был таким каменным, отчего казалось, что яйца вот-вот взорвутся от напряжения.  
  
– Ну, давай же, – прошептал Дерек, хлопнув Стайлза по бедру.  
  
Стайлз завел назад правую руку и обхватил член Дерека, направляя его в себя. Мышцы туго обхватили головку, заставляя обоих тихо простонать, и одним слитным движением Стайлз насадился на член до самого основания. Замер на несколько секунд, привыкая, и лег Дереку на грудь, теплым дыханием щекоча кожу.  
  
– Вот же блядь, – Дерек лениво толкнулся на пробу, – я вряд ли долго протяну.  
  
– Надо было меньше на меня дрочить, – дьявольски прошептал Стайлз на ухо, словно нарочно подталкивая к краю. – Я же знаю, ты дрочил на меня, Хейл, стопроцентно. Лично я на тебя дрочил дважды.  
  
Дерек, хищно прорычав, начал вдалбливаться по самые яйца, одной рукой придерживая Стайлза за влажное бедро, а другой обхватив его за шею. С каждым толчком он усиливал хватку, надеясь увидеть во взгляде испуг или подчинение, но Стайлза это только распаляло.  
  
Наслаждение жидким огнем растекалось внизу живота, с каждым движением становясь всё раскаленней, и стоило лишь Дереку почувствовать, как Стайлз, приоткрыв рот и надрачивая себе, пачкает спермой его живот – разрядка пришла незамедлительно. Оргазм яркой вспышкой озарил голову и тело, позволяя, наконец, расслабиться и устало вздохнуть.  
  
– Как думаешь, им всё-таки понадобились беруши? – прохрипел Стайлз ему в шею.  
  
– Здесь стены картонные, так что будь уверен, – Дерек шлепнул его по заднице и поцеловал вспотевшее плечо. – Нам дважды постучали по батарее, значит, ты был на высоте.  
  
– Знаешь, а я ведь знал, что так и будет, – Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на Дерека мягким и сытым взглядом, – еще с того момента, как ты залип на моей ширинке.  
  
– Не поверишь, но я тоже это знал, – Дерек самодовольно закинул руки за голову.  
  
– Вот поэтому ты и бесишь, – покачал головой Стайлз.  
  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься, – с ухмылкой ответил Дерек.  
  


  
  
Телефонный звонок вытолкнул Дерека из сна. Приоткрыв один глаз, он убедился, что Стайлз еще спит, и аккуратно убрал его руку со своей груди. Они уснули почти сразу после секса, лишь быстренько сходив в душ и перебравшись в спальню, но утро всё равно пришло слишком рано. Очень рано.  
  
– Ответь уже на ебучий звонок, – сонно пробубнил Стайлз и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
Без нижнего белья, почти не укрытый одеялом, он выглядел совершенно восхитительно.  
  
Дерек поднялся, с трудом отведя взгляд от Стайлза, распластавшегося на кровати, и вышел в прихожую. Достал из кармана кожаной куртки телефон, где высвечивался входящий от Морелл, и принял звонок:  
  
– Да, – в полголоса ответил Дерек, стараясь не разбудить Стайлза, – надеюсь, ты с хорошими новостями.  
  
– Финсток может встретиться с тобой через час возле своего нового ресторана, – бодро отчеканила Морелл и цокнула: – Только не говори, что потом мне придется вытаскивать твою задницу из дерьма. Это же Финсток!  
  
– Меня больше интересуют его подручные, так что не переживай. Лучше скинь мне адрес сообщением, – Дерек заглянул в гостиную, чтобы уточнить время на настенных часах. – И спасибо за помощь.  
  
– Да не за что, Стайлзу привет.  
  
Морелл сбросила звонок, а Дерек так и остался стоять посреди прихожей. Все женщины такие проницательные или только журналистки?  
  
– Эй, мне нужно уехать ненадолго, – Дерек склонился над Стайлзом и провел ладонью по взъерошенным волосам. – Встретимся в ресторане через пару часов?  
  
– Хорошо, – причмокнул Стайлз, так и не открывая глаз. – Ключи только оставь.  
  
Черт, если бы не гребаный Финсток со своими проделками – а Дерек был уверен, что без его участия здесь не обошлось, – он с удовольствием остался бы здесь, в теплой квартире, в уютной обстановке, которая очень давно не была таковой. Стайлз заполнил собой не только жизнь Дерека, но и всё прилегающее пространство.  
  
Осталось только разобраться в одном важном деле, где, кстати говоря, тоже фигурировал Стайлз.  
  


  
  
Улицы Бикон-Хиллз шумели проезжающими машинами, где-то во дворах лаяли бездомные собаки, а Дерек, притаившись за углом здания из ржаво-красного кирпича, рассматривал очень интересную картину.  
  
Джексон Уиттмор без малейшего стеснения разговаривал с Бобби Финстоком рядом с его недавно открывшимся рестораном. Мало того, этот ресторан находился на соседней улице от его постоянного места работы, а это значило, что Джексон разговаривал с прямым конкурентом. Как же хорошо, что в современных телефонах есть камеры с высоким разрешением. Несколько фотографий могли бы направить дело по нужному следу.  
  
Кажется, Дерек уже давно всё понял. Но когда Финсток бросил в руки Джексона ключи с символикой Порше на брелке, сомнений не осталось: здесь были замешаны двое. И это вряд ли были Стайлз и Скотт.  
  
Злость охватила моментально, обжигая внутренности и завладевая разумом. Дерек не понаслышке знал, что такое быть обвиненным по ошибке. Каково это – лишиться работы из-за подтасованных фактов. Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз огреб незаслуженно, а значит, настоящий виновник определенно должен был получить по роже.  
  
Ноги сами собой понесли Дерека в сторону смеющейся парочки. Благо, что стоял Дерек неподалеку и добрался до точки назначения буквально за пару секунд.  
  
Но благо это было не в пользу Джексона.  
  
– Ну и падла же ты! – Дерек замахнулся и смачно врезал Джексону по челюсти.  
  
Тот отлетел назад и ударился спиной о Порше, который попал к нему самым наичестнейшим образом.  
  
– Ты рехнулся? – Джексон испуганно выпучил глаза и прикрыл ладонью рассеченную губу. – Какая муха тебя укусила?  
  
– Охуенно злая муха, – шагнув вперед, Дерек схватил Джексона за горло, – и сейчас я наверняка закончу то, что в прошлый раз не дал закончить Стайлзу.  
  
– Я… могу, кхм, всё объяснить, – прокряхтел Джексон, бросая на Финстока отчаянные взгляды. – Это всё он!  
  
– Не удивительно, – Дерек брезгливо отпустил его, поворачиваясь к Бобби. – Кто бы сомневался, что ты будешь здесь на главных ролях.  
  
– Ну здравствуй, Хейл, – улыбка Финстока была такой же фальшивой, как и его благие намерения для народа. – Я смотрю, ты уже знаком с моим новым управляющим?  
  
– Вот даже как? – Дерек окинул Джексона пренебрежительным взглядом, удивленно вскинув бровь. – То есть, одного только Порше тебе оказалось недостаточно?  
  
– О, этот парнишка знает себе цену, – Финсток скрестил руки на груди, – но к его Порше я не имею отношения. Можешь не стараться.  
  
– Вас это не касается! – всё еще испуганно промямлил Джексон, нервно тыкая по кнопкам на брелке сигнализации.  
  
Сняв блокировку, он быстро ретировался в салон. Дерек наклонился и постучал по затемненному стеклу, ожидая, пока Джексон откроет окно.  
  
– Вот здесь я бы с тобой не согласился, – Дерек ядовито прищурился. – Потому что ты не только нарушил закон и слил коммерческую тайну, но еще и Стайлза сюда приплел. Теперь меня это очень даже касается.  
  
– Не докажете, – огрызнулся Джексон и выжал газ.  
  
Дерек успел сделать шаг назад до того, как колеса просвистели по асфальту. Джексон свалил, поджав хвост, а у Дерека еще остался один незаконченный разговор.  
  
– Даже моя бабушка не такое ссыкло, как этот придурок, – Финсток поморщился и укоризненно покачал головой, – а ведь у нее полный набор фобий, включая боязнь голубей и маленьких комнатных собачек.  
  
– Зачем тебе это нужно? Всё никак не научишься играть по-честному? – Дерек скрестил руки на груди, стараясь держаться подальше от этого куска говна. – Сначала моя статья, теперь ресторан.  
  
– Кстати, насчет статьи: ты неплохо устроился.  
  
– Твоими стараниями.  
  
– Да уж, я тут заглядывал недавно в гости, когда увидел твою фамилию напротив должности управляющего, – осмотревшись по сторонам, Финсток чуть подался вперед: – Могу предложить зарплату в три раза больше.  
  
– Хватит с тебя Джексона, – от такого предложения у Дерека невольно сжались кулаки.  
  
– Между прочим, он сам ко мне пришел, когда узнал, кто открывает здесь ресторан. Злой на своего хозяина, как гиена, – Финсток пожал плечами. – Я не нарушал закон. Да, не совсем честно переманивать эксклюзивных поставщиков, но это бизнес, Дерек, и он частенько воняет дерьмищем. Так уж сложилось.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты так легко сдаешь Джексона, – Дерек усмехнулся, ощущая, как волной окатывает желание закончить этот разговор. – Вам, продажным тварям, надо держаться вместе.  
  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что я найму к себе стукача? – Финсток рассмеялся во весь голос. – Нет, я не такой идиот. Он дал мне нужную информацию, и завтра же огребет пинка под зад. А вот с продажными тварями поосторожней, парень, – он погрозил Дереку указательным пальцем, – я к своей административной деятельности подхожу со всей честностью.  
  
– Тебя еще не заебала бесконечная ложь? – Дерек поморщился. – Здесь нет камер, отсасывать у всего народа будешь на пресс-конференциях.  
  
– Зато мы оба знаем, что у тебя в кармане диктофон, ведь так? – Финсток раздвинул губы в улыбке. – Но эта запись тебе ничем не поможет, она просто не имеет ценности. Мистер Уиттмор живет своим умом. Лучше вспомни, что ты так и не извинился за причиненный мне моральный ущерб.  
  
– Почему же, я прекрасно помню, что ты подкупил нашего юриста и избавился от соглашения, – Дерек цинично улыбнулся. Финсток тщательно удерживал спокойное выражение, значит – беспокоился по-настоящему. – Твое ущемленное самолюбие этого не стоит.  
  
– Опять необоснованные факты, Дерек, а ты любишь всё усложнять, – Финсток стряхнул с рукавов пиджака несуществующую пыль. – Ладно, раз уж ты снова решил обвинять меня безосновательно, то можешь проваливать. У меня больше нет времени на пустую болтовню.  
  
– Скоро и этот вопрос будет решен, – Дерек с чувством выполненного долга пошел в сторону перекрестка, где припарковал Камаро, но вспомнил еще кое-что важное: – Кстати, а как тебе комиксы?  
  
Он обернулся и увидел, как Финсток расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
  
– Всегда мечтал о полной коллекции Марвел.  
  
Они оба знали, к чему был этот вопрос. И оба знали, что означал ответ.  
  


  
  
Крис внимательно слушал запись с диктофона, прокручивая её уже в третий раз. Теперь в кабинете присутствовал Стайлз и Скотт. Они появились в «Ловушке» так быстро, как только смогли, совершенно не подозревая о новостях.  
  
Дерек сидел на кожаном диванчике и не без удовольствия наблюдал, как его лучший друг меняется в лице с каждым услышанным словом. И про Джексона, и про переманивание эксклюзивного договора поставок. А если учитывать, кто именно командовал парадом, шок был вполне оправдан. Крис не считал систему идеальной и не способной прогнить изнутри, вот только столкнуться с подобным лично, а не в газетных статьях – абсолютно разные вещи.  
  
Догадаться о проделках Джексона оказалось проще простого: он забирал бутылку из бара в надежде, что Скотт обнаружит на утро пропажу и доложит начальнику о нечистом на руку Стайлзе. Но Скотт не докладывал, а у Джексона все никак не появлялась возможности выкрасть расчеты.  
  
Джексон не знал, на что может пойти Скотт ради многолетней дружбы. Он не просто обнаружил пропажу – он дважды достал со склада бутылку и вложил её в бар, чтобы свести отчетность. Признаться в этом пришлось почти сразу. Как и в плохой привычке хранить все пароли в телефонных заметках. Скотт всего лишь отлучился на склад за нужной для клиента бутылкой, а подстава уже практически свершилась.  
  
Единственное, в чем просчитался Скотт, так это в скорости реакции. Своей реакции.  
  
Крис обнаружил пропажу раньше, чем тот сообразил, как вытащить друга из беды.  
  
– Вот же сучья тварь! – процедил Стайлз сквозь зубы, когда запись закончилась. – А я ведь говорил вам, я всем вам говорил, что Джексон на такое способен. Как два пальца в жопу, ей Богу!  
  
– Кхм, ладно, – Крис смотрел то на Стайлза, то на Скотта, останавливаясь на последнем чуть дольше. – Ну, и что мне с тобой делать? Ты же врал, прикрывая Стайлза.  
  
– Думал, что прикрываю, – уточнил Скотт. – И я не отрицаю, что это нечестно по отношению к вам, но так уж вышло. Я не решился спросить у Стайлза про недостачи, вдруг он просто где-то ошибся. А второй раз всё произошло на автомате.  
  
– Надо же, даже словом не обмолвился! – удивленно выпалил Стайлз, глядя на Скотта. – Ты действительно думал, что я мог воровать эти бутылки?  
  
– Нет, ты что! – возразил Скотт. – Я просто сделал, как посчитал нужным, не задумываясь, а потом уже было поздно что-то менять. Я отчеты составил. И задницу твою прикрыл, между прочим.  
  
– Думал, что прикрыл, – парировал Стайлз и, скрестив руки, посмотрел на Дерека: – А ты что молчишь? Мог бы предупредить утром, что сваливаешь спасать мою задницу, мистер Кент.  
  
Скотт ошарашено уставился на Стайлза, а Крис, покачав головой, обернулся к Дереку. Скрывать их отношения было уже бессмысленно, поэтому Дерек лишь беззаботно пожал плечами.  
  
– Чертов гаденыш! – Крис ударил кулаком об стол, заставив диктофон подпрыгнуть на месте, а всех остальных – обратить внимание на себя. – Это я про Джексона, – дополнил он, – надо же было так ошибиться. Я ведь действительно думал, что он мне на благо старается, а на самом деле…  
  
– …он старался помогать мне с подсчетом бара, – закончив вместо Криса, Стайлз поджал губы и спрятал руки в карманы джинсов. – Ну и что теперь будет? Вы займетесь Уиттмором, а как же мы?  
  
– Если вы захотите вернуться, то я не буду возражать и… – Крис тяжело вздохнул, – и принесу вам свои извинения. Скоро мы прищучим этого засранца, и все останутся довольны.  
  
– А я уже доволен! – Скотт расплылся в улыбке. – Так скучал по работе, вы бы только знали. Даже несколько новых коктейлей придумал.  
  
– В отличие от Скотта, я бы еще чуточку отдохнул, – Стайлз покосился на Дерека, еле сдерживая улыбку.  
  
– Полностью поддерживаю, – кивнул Дерек, ощущая стремительное тепло в груди.  
  
– Не знаю, как вам, а мне нужно переговорить с поставщиками, – Крис уселся в рабочее кресло и начал перебирать бумажки на столе. – И еще, я полагаю, историей Уиттмора заинтересуются не только в полиции. Дерек?  
  
Крис вздернул бровь, видимо, ожидая помощи.  
  
– Думаю, однажды это может пригодиться. Я всё устрою.  
  
Дерек точно знал, что будет делать дальше: Морелл и её новому юристу определенно понравится свежий материал. Хотя, в сольном варианте он действительно не имел ценности и предназначался только для Криса, а вот до кучи к другим историям, уже известным, мог и подойти.  
  
И если Финсток был уверен в своей безнаказанности, в одном он точно ошибался – старые факты, восстановленное соглашение и диктофонная запись могли запросто вытереть ноги о его неприкосновенность. Вспомнив, что недавно Морелл упоминала об анонимных письмах, где рассказывались истории с участием Финстока, Дерек окончательно успокоился. У них были все шансы, если каждую крупицу собрать в одну горсть песка. Оставалось только навести порядок в сыром материале.  
  
Для Уиттмора была заготовлена иная участь, но тоже безрадостная. Ему вообще крупно не повезло, хотя бы потому, что он связался с Бобби Финстоком.


	7. Эпилог

Стайлз сморщился и перевернулся на другой бок, скрипнув пружинами старого дивана. Он ушел спать в гостиную, когда даже беруши толком не спасали от ругани соседей сверху, но и здесь не было покоя. Ему вдруг стало казаться, что сон и всё окружающее благоухает розами и ванильными свечами. Приятные некогда сновидения стали походить на кошмар.  
  
Он снова перевернулся, откинув в сторону одеяло, потом снова, и снова, пока не услышал вежливое покашливание. Дерек совершенно точно утром ушел на работу, поэтому Стайлз резко открыл глаза, в панике оглядываясь. Солнечный свет преломлялся о фигуру, стоящую возле окна, и Стайлз прищурился для пущей уверенности.  
  
– Черт возьми, опять ты за старые проделки! – он выдохнул, узнав Дерека, и потер ладонью чуть вспотевший лоб. – Напугал меня до усрачки, мы же договорились закончить с эффектом неожиданности. А это еще что такое?  
  
Стайлз кивнул на журнальный столик, где в прозрачной вазе стоял букет из белых и красных роз, а рядом горели две ванильные свечи.  
  
Черт, значит, не показалось.  
  
– Ты прикалываешься надо мной? – Стайлз сморщил нос, который безжалостно свербел от смеси приторно-сладких ароматов. – Я же, вроде, говорил, что терпеть не могу эту поебень. Забыл?  
  
– Ну что ты, я прекрасно помню, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди и подошел ближе, позволяя лучше его разглядеть.  
  
– Снова тренируешь сарказм? – Стайлз хмыкнул и покосился на злосчастные цветы, которые выделялись в комнате ярко-алым пятном.  
  
Может, Дерек перетрудился? Или он всё-таки вывел Бойда из себя, и тот разбил об его голову парочку тарелок вместе с надеждами на повышение. Давненько между ними назревала драка.  
  
– Всю неделю ты не уставал мне напоминать, что сегодня у нас годовщина. Три месяца, помнишь? – Дерек присел на край дивана и погладил Стайлза по бедру.  
  
– Я-то помню, но вот таких подарков точно не заслужил.  
  
Хотелось обиженно убрать руку Дерека, но прикосновения были мягкими и приятными, отзываясь согревающим теплом в солнечном сплетении.  
  
– Я пытаюсь быть романтичным, – Дерек подался вперед и поцеловал Стайлза в кончик носа. – Дай мне шанс.  
  
– Это не романтично, Хейл, это пошло, – теплым дыханием в губы прошептал Стайлз, поглядывая на Дерека из-под опущенных ресниц. – Может, разденешься и сделаешь мне праздничный минет? Такой подарок я точно оценю.  
  
– Не здесь, – Дерек резко отстранился и кивнул на дверь. – Одевайся, хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
  
У Стайлза, вопреки новому сюрпризу на горизонте, осталось горькое ощущение от прерванной ласки. Вообще-то, он намеревался поцеловать Дерека, но его грубо обломали.  
  
– Опять скажешь мне прилично одеться, а сам затащишь меня в землянку? – Стайлз хмыкнул и покачал головой, явно намекая на их первое свидание.  
  
– Да, а потом поставлю тебя на колени и заставлю делать мне праздничный минет, – Дерек поднялся на ноги, чуть наклонился и похлопал Стайлза по плечу. – Годовщина же.  
  


  
  
Ровная гладь асфальта уходила далеко за горизонт, лес по обе стороны от дороги шел нескончаемой полосой. Они не выехали за пределы Бикон Хиллз, но и густонаселенные районы города остались далеко позади.  
  
Дерек молчал, и это не было чем-то удивительным – он вообще за всё время их знакомства дал понять, что не слишком разговорчив. Но в данном случае молчание острым лезвием резало по нервным окончаниям. В ошметки пластало, если учитывать чрезмерное любопытство Стайлза.  
  
– Хотя бы намекни, – последовала новая попытка достучаться до Дерека, но, как и прежние, она оказалась провальной.  
  
Дерек всё еще молчал. Даже головой не повел в его сторону, падла.  
  
– О’кей, я согласен на праздничный минет, – выдохнул Стайлз, будто он только что обрек себя на самый тяжкий труд. – Только ты должен сказать, где именно приземлятся мои колени. Это важно!  
  
– Делал когда-нибудь минет посреди леса? – Дерек украдкой взглянул на Стайлза, и было видно, как старательно он сдерживал улыбку.  
  
– Лучше бы я не спрашивал…  
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до пяти. Потом до семи, десяти, пятнадцати.  
  
Нет, он любил Дерека, и говорил об этом не раз. Запал с того самого момента, как налил ему виски. Провалился, нахрен, в безвылазную трясину, как только заметил его взгляд на своей ширинке.  
  
Так бывает. Щелчок, и нет больше сил, чтобы сопротивляться химическим процессам в своем организме. Вот и Стайлз не сопротивлялся. Он выказывал симпатию постоянным сарказмом и, ладно уж, несколько раз специально нагнулся прямо перед Дереком. Ему точно понравилось, Стайлз был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
  
– Приехали, – Дерек свернул на грунтовую дорогу, уходящую глубоко в лес, но остановился практически в самом её начале. – Придется немного прогуляться пешком, только перед этим, – он открыл бардачок и достал оттуда узкую черную ткань, – ты должен завязать себе глаза.  
  
– Зачем? – Стайлз подозрительно сощурился.  
  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – повязка всё еще лежала в раскрытой ладони Дерека.  
  
Стайлз быстро закивал, потому что доверял безоговорочно, но волноваться всё равно не перестал.  
  
– Тогда надевай без лишних вопросов, – Дерек наклонился и помог ему завязать глаза. – Нормально?  
  
Стайлз снова кивнул.  
  
– Подожди, я сейчас помогу, – Дерек, судя по доносящимся звукам, вышел из машины и обошел её по кругу, чтобы открыть для Стайлза дверь. – Держи меня за руку и, прошу тебя, постарайся не споткнуться на первом же шаге.  
  
– Замётано, – усмехнулся Стайлз и тут же запутался в собственных ногах, но каким-то чудом устоял. – Или нет.  
  
Чудом был Дерек, который вовремя схватил его за шкирку.  
  
– С этой повязкой ты еще опасней.  
  
– Для себя?  
  
– Для окружающей среды.  
  
Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
Под ногами хрустели веточки, создавая впечатление, что Стайлз идет по рассыпанным костям. Фантазия играла совершенно не в его пользу, и каждый попавшийся на пути корень, об который он запинался, только усугублял картину.  
  
– Блядь, Дерек, мы идем уже целую вечность! – Стайлз в очередной раз запнулся о выступающую корягу и сильнее вцепился своими пальцами в предплечье Дерека. – Господи, у меня такое ощущение, что скелеты выбираются из-под земли и хватают мои ноги, чтобы затащить к себе в Ад. Это жутко.  
  
Дерек остановился, и Стайлз последовал его примеру, замирая на месте.  
  
– Мы пришли? – он повел носом, прислушиваясь к ароматам: хвоя, палая листва и свежесть от недавнего дождя. Ничего не изменилось. – Это же дремучий лес! Какой, нахрен, сюрприз может ожидать меня в дремучем лесу?  
  
– Можешь снимать повязку, – скомандовал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз с удовольствием послушался. Он махом сдернул с глаз порядком надоевшую ткань и затаил дыхание.  
  
– Твою мать… – это всё, что приходило сейчас на язык.  
  
Перед ними стоял двухэтажный особняк, обшитый светлыми досками. С большим крыльцом и балкончиком, выходящим как раз на эту сторону леса.  
  
Особняк. Здесь. В глуши.  
  
Сердце, кажется, замерло вместе с дыханием.  
  
– Это то, о чем я думаю? – Стайлз вспомнил, как Дерек упоминал о старом доме, который продал после отъезда младшей сестры. – Хейл, ты серьезно?  
  
– Ты же говорил, что моя квартира маленькая, – Дерек сделал несколько шагов, повернулся к Стайлзу и продолжил идти спиной вперед. – Я его выкупил три дня назад. Не без труда, чуть дороже, чем хотелось бы, но этот дом снова наш.  
  
– Твоя семья будет очень рада, – Стайлз улыбнулся, но вместо окрыления и счастья он почувствовал грусть. – Теперь ты перевезешь сюда Кору?  
  
– Нет, теперь я перевезу тебя, – тихо сказал Дерек и остановился. – С годовщиной.  
  
– Знаешь, Хейл, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся, – обычно ты бесишь, но сегодня я тебя люблю.  
  
Подойдя к Дереку вплотную, он обнял его за талию. Хотелось вплавить себя как можно глубже, и остаться там навсегда.  
  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, детка, – Дерек склонил голову и провел кончиком носа по его виску, нашептывая:  
  
– Но ты не расслабляйся, с тебя еще праздничный минет.  
  
Стайлз не возражал.


End file.
